Son Sueños
by Bruja
Summary: Bra hace 6 años que desapareció provocando la destrucción de su familia y ahora que se acerca su aniversario unos extraños sueños perturban a todos los que la rodeaban,¿qué les está pidiendo la pequeña?,¿conseguirán salvarla?. CAP 16 actualización!
1. Chapter 1

**EN SUEÑOS**

**Capítulo 1 - Recuerdos.**

La puerta de la habitación matrimonial se abrió bruscamente para encontrarla en penumbras. Su cuerpo le dolía y se encontraba bastante extenuado del ejercicio realizado, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se fue hacía la cama. La miró detenidamente y chasqueó la lengua, siempre estaba vacía esperando su regreso. Se sentó en el borde y colocó sus manos en su sien, le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas y aunque intentará entrenar, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de ella. Después de tanto tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en la pequeña..

_"Una niña pequeña se encontraba jugando en el parque, mientras su madre hablaba animadamente con otras mujeres que había en ese sitio. La pequeña se subió por el tobogán y bajó por el hasta llegar a la tierra. Comenzó a reir mientras se ensuciaba con el polvo de ahi, de pronto alzó su rostro para ver como una sombra estaba detrás de ella, sus ojos azules se abrieron con felicidad al ver como alguien le enseñaba un osito y lo movia de un lado a otro.  
La niña estaba intrigada por el movimiento del osito.  
-¡Qué niña más guapa!..-exclamó la voz.  
La pequeña se levantó y asintió al halago de ese señor. El hombre clavó su rodilla en la arena del parque y extendió el peluche hacia la más pequeña..  
-¿Cómo te llamas?..-preguntó la voz con amabilidad.  
La pequeña alzó una ceja y giró su rostro para ver donde estaba su madre, pero ella seguia hablando con las demás mujeres, asi que encogiendo los hombros...  
-Bra Briefs...-le dijo con una sonrisa.  
El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre más bonito y acercando el peluche a las manos de Bra, está lo agarró para abrazarlo fuertemente...  
-Tengo más, ¿Quieres verlos?.  
-Mi mamá me ha dicho que no tengo que alejarme de aqui...-le respondió con miedo.  
-Tranquila, vamos a estar enseguida...-le guiñó un ojo...-además asi jugamos con ella al escondite.  
-¡¡Enserio?!..-alzó su voz con entusiasmo, pero al mismo instante el hombre se colocó su dedo en sus labios para que no chillará...-¡ah vale!  
-En un secreto, ya verás como se divierte...-dijo con humor.  
Bra le dio la mano al hombre y esté la agarró con suavidad. Cuando la tenia bien sujeta comenzaron a caminar para salir del parque, en esos momentos, Bra desvió levemente su rostro para ver a su madre, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el nuevo peluche que tenia.  
-Hasta luego mami..-susurro con alegria." _

Abrió los ojos con fuerza y se incorporó de su cama, desvió su mirada para ver como nuevamente su lado estaba vacio. No hacía falta ser un experto, por que ya sabia donde estaba su esposa. Se apartó las sábanas y salió de su cuarto, caminó durante unos segundos para quedarse quieto en una puerta que tenía un nombre grabado.  
**"BRA" **  
Se mordió los labios y empujó suavemente la puerta, para asomarse y ver como su esposa estaba durmiendo en la cama de su pequeña con una foto de ella. Suspiró con resignación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y bajó lentamente hasta caer en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la sien e intentó recordar que era lo que le habia despertado.  
-Seguro que otra pesadilla...-murmuro molesto.  
Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos, desde hacía tiempo su situación había cambiado radicalmente. Desde que...se mordió los labios con rabia.  
Sin más preámbulos se levantó del suelo y volvió a su habitación, ya era suficiente estar así y sobretodo sufrir de esa manera, pero es que el dolor era inmenso y no había ningún método para curarlo, bueno, solo había uno Bra.  
Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, se arropó con las sábanas y volvió a cerrar lo ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

En la montaña Paoz, la luz de la cocina se encendió y Gokuh cogió un vaso de agua fría y comenzó a beber mientras ponía sus ideas en orden. No sabia que había pasado y nunca se acordaba de sus sueños, pero este era distinto. Apoyó su mano en el ventanal y miró el cielo oscuro. No entendia que le había pasado y mucho menos por que había soñado con Bra.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la pequeña, ella había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo que desgraciadamente nunca supieron donde se encontraba, no había manera de dar con ella e incluso convocaron al Dragon Sagrado para que les diera una pista, pero él tampoco pudo averiguar su paradero, entonces ¿Estaba muerta?. Si así fuera Kaito se lo hubiera comunicado, pero desgraciadamente nunca la encontraron y el dolor seguía vigente en sus amigos, pero especialmente entre su familia.  
Se mojó el rostro con agua fría y volvió a la cama a descansar un poco más, debía despertar con energias renovables y sobretodo con una gran fortaleza, ya que mañana hacía 6 años del rapto de Bra Briefs y debían darles el mayor apoyo a sus amigos.

La mañana se asomó por el cielo y Vegeta abrió los ojos para ver como seguía estando solo en el cuarto, desde que su hija no estaba con ellos, la relación con su esposa se fue enfriando, ahora parecian dos extraños bajo un mismo techo. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró el techo de su cuarto, allí sus recuerdos le inundaron con una gran acumulación de imágenes de su pequeña. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y pasó una mano por ellos para evitar ese absurdo torrencial.  
Ahora que lo pensaba e intentaba recordar, anoche se despertó sobresaltado y no recordaba nada de lo soñado. Desde que no estaba su niña no dormia nada bien y muchas veces el insonio podia con él. Se levantó de la cama y salió hacía la parte de abajo, cuando llegó a la cocina su hijo le recibió con una sonrisa.  
-Buenos días papá...-dijo Trunks con su bol de cereales.  
-Hola..-respondió secamente al sentarse en la silla y mirar como su hijo desayunaba...-¿tú madre ha salido del cuarto?.  
Trunks le miró con decepción y suspiró...  
-No, continua ahí...-dejó la cuchara en el bol...-no tiene ganas de salir, dice que no se encuentra bien..  
Vegeta curvó sus labios y entrecerró su mirada, no iba a conseguir nada quedándose aqui, así que apartó la silla e intentó alejarse de la mesa, cuando la voz de su hijo consiguió llamarle la atención...  
-No quiere que vayas a verla...-le confesó...-no quiere mirarte a la cara.  
-¿Aún se reprocha eso?...-le preguntó con dureza.  
-Mucho...-cogió la cuchara...-por ella ha pasado esto.  
-Maldita mujer...-rugió con rabia...-siempre con la misma excusa.  
Empujó la silla a un lado de la mesa y se fue hacía su cámara de gravedad, allí podía encontrar algo de paz ante tanto dolor. Trunks cerró los ojos al escuchar el fuerte golpe que dio su padre a la puerta, definitivamente, su familia estaba rota y su padre se maldecia al no poder notar la energia de su hermana.

La puerta del baño se abrió para mostrar la cara de Milk, se asomó para ver como Gokuh tenía su mirada clavada en el chorro de agua, su mente seguía removiendo el sueño de anoche y más horror le daba al pensar eso.  
-Gokuh, ¿Estás listo?.  
El saiyan le miró por el rabillo del ojo y curvó sus labios.  
-Milk, ¿cómo desapareció Bra?..-le preguntó con un deje de curiosidad.  
-¡Ya lo sabes Gokuh!..-exclamó frustrada..-estaba en el parque con Bulma.  
-Es cierto...-se dijo a sí mismo al volver a mirar el agua...-por eso he soñado eso.  
-¿De qué hablas?...-preguntó curiosa.  
Gokuh sonrió y se fue hacía su esposa para darle un beso en la frente, ahora encontraba la respuesta a ese sueño, era una cosa que él sabía que pasó, por que Bulma lo explicó muchisimas veces.

_"Bra le dio la mano al hombre y esté la agarró con suavidad. Cuando la tenia bien sujeta comenzaron a caminar para salir del parque, en esos momentos, Bra desvió levemente su rostro para ver a su madre, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el nuevo peluche que tenia.  
-Hasta luego mami..-susurro con alegria." _

Vegeta abrió los ojos con más nerviosismo mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, ese sueño le parecia bastante real, alli estaba su niñita. Observó a ambos lados para intentar recordar cuando se había quedado dormido, él había llegado a su cámara para poder estar tranquilo pero después de eso...todo fue oscuridad y ahora se levantaba en el suelo y con ese sueño donde Bra aparecia con un hombre, aunque no le había podido ver la cara.  
Se tapó el rostro con las manos...  
-Bra, ¿dónde demonios estás?.

**Continuará.**

** Holas!**

** ¿Por qué han soñado lo mismo Gokuh y Vegeta, qué conexión hay?.**

** Espero que os guste esta nueva historia de Misterio y suspense, donde el amor fraternal puede hacerse muy poderoso.**

** Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Chao y hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Son sueños**_

**Capítulo 2 - Un aniversario doloroso**

Trunks tocó la puerta de habitación de su hermana, pero no hubo respuesta, esperó unos segundos más para volver a intentarlo y tragando saliva..

-¡Mamá¿puedo pasar?!..-le preguntó.

Nuevamente obtenía el silencio a su respuesta y tomando aire, cogió el pomo y le dió la vuelta para entrar dentro. Se quedó en la parte de afuera y asomando la cabeza, vio a su madre sentada en la cama con un albúm de fotos, el joven suspiró y yendo hasta ella, se sentó en la cama..

-Fue mi culpa...-susurro Bulma con los ojos humedecidos...-si no le hubiera quitado la vista encima..

-Mamá nadie te culpa..-pasó su mano por las mejillas de su madre..-créeme.

Bulma le miro directamente y Trunks suspiró, desde ese día había descuidado su aspecto. Sus cabello estaba amarrado con una coleta, sus ojos siempre estaban hinchados y el contorno de ellos lo ocupaban las ojeras. Su personalidad también había caido en picado, ya no estaba esa mujer entusiasta de la vida, con un orgullo fuerte y un carácter impenetrable, ahora siempre estaba llorando, no se dejaba ver por nadie y su depresión iba en aumento. Definitivamente ella no se ocupaba de la casa, solo hacía vida en el cuarto de su hermana. Él era el que le hacía la comida a su padre, el que se encargaba de todo...había asumido el papel de adulto demasiado temprano.

Y encima por la culpabilidad que sentía hacía ella, se había alejado del hombre al que amaba, por que cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, se acordaba de esa niña que habían perdido y Vegeta no soportaba verla, era como ver a su hija en mayor. Se hacían daño mutuamente.

-Tu padre si...-le murmuro con un deje de dolor...-lo veo cada vez que me mira, sé que me culpa de no haber estado al tanto de Bra..-agachó la cabeza.

-Papá ya sufre por no poder notarla, lo ha intentado un par de veces pero no hay manera...-le recordó..-opino que tendriáis que sentaros y hablar de esto.

-¡No!...-respondió tajantemente...-primero Bra..

Trunks suspiró a la respuesta de siempre, se levantó del sofá y...

-Hay que prepararse, tenemos que ir ese sitio..-le recordó..-nos esperan todos.

Bulma asintió e intentó hacer el amago de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado débil. Así que Trunks la cogió en brazos y se la llevo a la habitación que en un pasado había compartido con el hombre al que aún seguía queriendo pero que le era difícil expresar. El joven la dejó en la cama y se fue al baño a encender el grifo, luego regresó e incando una rodilla en el suelo...

-Ahora debes ducharte y vestirte, luego nos iremos juntos, ¿vale mamá?.

La mujer asintió y se fue hacía el baño, mientras Trunks salió del cuarto de sus padres e iba en busca de su progenitor. Justo cuando cerró la puerta se encontró con su padre. Esté entrecerró la mirada y se detuvo..

-¿Qué haces aquí?..-preguntó toscamente.

-He traido a mamá para que se bañe y se vista para irnos juntos, ¿porqué sabes que día es?.

Vegeta suspiró y paso de largo, no estaba de humor para irse allí.

-¿No vas a venir?.

-¿Para qué?..-se detuvo...-¡para ver ese maldito sitio otra vez y no pueda dar con Bra, es una pérdida de tiempo!.

Y tal como dijo, se volvió a alejar de su hijo. Trunks encogió los hombros y se fue ha su cuarto para cambiarse. Vegeta dobló las esquina y se apoyó en ella, se concentró para sentir la energía de su hija y nuevamente dio negativo, no entendía nada, si ella no estaba muerta ¿por qué no la sentía? y encima estaba ese sueño, eso le había perturbado mucho. Meneó la cabeza y se fue a otra habitación.

Milk y Gokuh había llegado a la Corp. Capsule para acompañar a su amiga en este día, pero como había pasado durante el trayecto, el saiyan seguía pensativo. Aunque intentará no darle importancia a ese sueño, algo dentró de él le estaba pidiendo a gritos que no le diera de lado.

-Gokuh, ¿qué te ocurre?..-le llamó su mujer con interés..-desde que hemos salido de casa estas muy distraido..

-Milk, ¿Crees en los sueños premonitorios?.

-¿Cómo?..-se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su mejilla...-¿De qué hablas, estás muy raro?.

-Ehhhhh..-sonrió y cogió la mano de su mujer para besarla..-de nada, será mejor que no me hagas mucho caso.

Cuando estaban entrando en el jardín, la puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando a Trunks con su madre a su lado, Milk la abrazó y Gokuh le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Nos vamos?..-preguntó Trunks con insistencia..

-¿No viene tu padre?..-le preguntó Milk.

-Él no se encuentra muy bien..-sonrió forzosamente...-así que este año iremos nosotros.

Los cuatro continuaron el viaje hasta la salida de Corp Capsule, justo en ese momento Gokuh desvió su mirada a una de las ventanas de la casa, para ver a Vegeta mirándolos fijamente, parecía que solo se había dado cuenta él de ese aspecto. El príncipe no podía dejar de mirar a las personas que se estaban alejando de su hogar y encima Gokuh le observaba fijamente, como si quisiera meterse dentro de él e inspeccionar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Gruñó ante está visión y se dio la vuelta.

Gokuh suspiró de resignación y continuaron la caminata hacía el parque, el último sitio donde se vio a Bra con vida.

Vegeta se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar, de pronto unos extraños mareos comenzaron a atacarlo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, se apoyó en la pared y tragó saliva, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó al suelo con brusquedad, golpeándose la cabeza y sumiéndose en un profundo sueño..

_"El hombre llevaba de la mano a Bra, mientras la pequeña movía el peluche de un lado hacía otro, ella no se percataba del problema en el cual se había metido y solo estaba ansiosa para asustar a su madre con el juego del escondite. El hombre apoyó su rodilla en el suelo y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña, y Bra le observó fijamente.._

_-Ahora te voy a dar una cosa muy bonita, ¿la quieres?._

_-¡Enserio!..-exclamó con una bella sonrisa...-¿Es otro peluche?._

_El hombre le negó con la cabeza y acarició la mejilla de Bra._

_-No es un peluche es un anillo._

_-¿Un anillo?..-repitió confundida...-¿para qué es?._

_El hombre metió su mano en su bolsillo y extrajo el anillo, se lo enseñó para que lo viera brillar y luego agarró suavemente la mano de la pequeña y lo colocó en un dedo. Luego se volvió a levantar y cogiéndola de la mano, le señaló un camino oscuro._

_-¿A dónde vamos?..-le preguntó Bra con temor...-¡está muy oscuro y no me gusta!._

_-No está oscuro, es el sitio donde nos vamos a esconder para que tu madre nos encuentre...-le guiñó el ojo...-recuerda que estamos jugando al escondite._

_-Ya pero...-observó el anillo..-me siento rara con esto, me duele el dedo._

_-Es que te debes acostumbrar...-la agarró con más fuerza y comenzó a tirar de ella._

_Y el terror comenzó a inundar a Bra, no le estaba gustando nada esto y giraba su rostro hacía atrás para ver si su madre venía a por ella, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios estaban morados del frío que estaba sintiendo.._

_-Mami...-susurro con pena...-mami..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!!"_

Este grito alertó a Vegeta que despertó de esa pesadilla, su hija le había llamado y se sentía impotente por no hacer nada, se apoyó las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no entendía por que después de 6 largos años aparecía su hija en sueños.

Gokuh se apoyó en su esposa y se masajeó la sien, tenía mucha calor. Desvió su mirada para ver como Bulma, Trunks y todos los demás estaban en el parque con velas, salvo Piccolo, el namekiano llevaba 6 años en un coma profundo y nadie entendía tampoco eso, por unos momentos pensaron que el coma y el rapto estaban unidos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las dudas los abandonaron para pensar que Piccolo había cogido una enfermedad incurable.

Aspiró con fuerza y se concentró en la luz de las velas, su vista estaba fija en ellas, veía como se movían en una danza incontrolable, paso una de sus manos por su frente, de pronto le había llegado un extraño mareo, levantó su vista al cielo para tranquilizarse y cuando volvió a bajar su vista se quedo paralizado...

_"Y el terror comenzó a inundar a Bra, no le estaba gustando nada esto y giraba su rostro hacía atrás para ver si su madre venía a por ella, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios estaban morados del frío que estaba sintiendo.._

_-Mami...-susurro con pena...-mami..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!!"_

-¡¡MIERDA!!...-gritó Gokuh con espanto.

Ante este grito todos se giraron para verlo y fijarse como estaba pálido, el saiyan los miró al sentirse observado y emitió una sonrisa para tranquilizar a todos..

-Gokuh, ¿te encuentras bien?..-le preguntó Milk con curiosidad...-desde está mañana que estás más pálido..

-No he dormido bien..-soltó.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa y duermes un poco?..-le propuso su esposa.

-Tienes razón..-sonrió y observó a su amiga...-siento irme Bulma, pero...

-Tranquilo...-murmuró dolorosamente...-no pasa nada, vé a recuperarte.

El saiyan comenzó a levitar y se alejó del lugar voló con más velocidad de lo normal y en unos minutos ya estaba en casa, entró a su hogar y se dirigió al baño, se apoyó en el lavabo y se observó en el espejo para mirarse fijamente..

-¿Qué me está pasando?...-pasó su mano por su frente...-esto no es normal, he visto a Bra secuestrada y no me está gustando..-se mojó el rostro con agua fría...-¿y si todo esto tiene una explicación? pero...¿cómo averiguarlo? no puedo ir a Bulma y decirlo lo que me está pasando, ella no lo aguantaría, entoces...¿Qué he de hacer?.

El príncipe de los saiyans tenía un vaso de agua fría y mientras bebía su contenido evitaba pensar en ese sueño, era muy extraño, sentía un miedo irrefutable al ver como su hija era secuestrada y no podía hacer nada, pero...¿y si era lo que él creía que paso?, nadie les dijo que ocurrió cuando Bra se fue del parque, entonces...¿por qué estaba soñando eso?, tal vez era para hacerse una idea de eso..Definitivamente eso no le estaba gustando nada, además no podía ir a Bulma a decirle sobre sus sueños, sería un mazazo cruel a su corazón...aunque se hubieran distanciado por la desaparación de su hija, él seguía teniendo esos sentimientos tan fuertes por ella, nadie podía cambiarlos...

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! nuevamente han soñado con Bra...¿Qué les está diciendo la pequeña?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos. Nos vemos en los demás capítulos. saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**En mis sueños**_

**Capítulo 3- Sueños Compartidos**

Son Gohan aterrizó en la plataforma Celestial, pisó el suelo embaldosado de ese lugar y se encaminó al interior, en su camino se encontró con Momo que estaba regando las plantas, el sirviente alzó su mirada para ver al joven.

-Buenas tardes Gohan...-saludó córtesmente.

-Buenas tardes Momo...-sonrió el semi saiyan...-¿y Dende?.

-Está con el Sr. Piccolo...-respondió suavemente para volver a regar las plantas.

Gohan miró hacía la puerta enorme que había justo enfrente suya y saludando al sirviente, comenzó a caminar para ir a ver a Dende. Abrió el enorme portal y continuó su camino en silencio, echaba de menos a Piccolo y extrañaba mucho su voz, sus consejos, su amistad...cómo deseaba volver a verle caminar, a seguir viviendo, pero en vez de eso, estaba tumbado en una cama como un vegetal, sin emitir sonido alguno, bueno, su respiración era lo único que salía de su cuerpo. Se detuvo delante de una puerta y golpeando suavemente, está se abrió para mostrar a Dende que estaba mojándolo con toallitas.

-Hola Gohan..-soltó Dende sin mirarlo...-¿Qué tal el día?.

-Bueno...-se mordió los labios Gohan...-ha sido un poco raro, teniendo en cuenta la fecha que es...

Dende se detuvo para mirarlo de reojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?..-preguntó confuso.

-¿Sabes qué por estas fecha Bra desapareció, verdad?...-alzó una ceja con convicción.

El rostro de Dende se ensombreció, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? si en esas mismas fechas se encontraron a Piccolo paralizado en la tierra. Los ojos de su maestro estaban abiertos y vacios, parecía que le había dado algún ataque cerebral, por que no respondía a ningun impulso y encima ese mismo día Bra desapareció para siempre.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo Gohan?..-se dirigió hacía su visita mientras se limpiaba las manos...-ese mismo día encontramos a Piccolo paralizado, te juro que ha sido el más malo que he pasado, desde ese momento...-desvió su mirada hacía su Sensei...-no ha vuelto a emitir respuesta alguna...-emitió una sonrisa agradable...-¿y cómo está Bulma? ó mejor aún..¿a qué te refieres qué es raro?.

-Bulma está como el primer día, Vegeta no ha venido y mi padre...-se llevó una mano al mentón...-estaba ausente, como si pensará en algo..

-Bueno tu padre...-apoyó una mano en el hombro del joven...-siempre se ha preocupado por todos y seguro que no estaba nada bien, recuerda que su mejor amiga está rota de dolor y otro amigo suyo está en coma, así que..es normal, son fechas malas para muchos..

-Tienes razón...-murmuró agotado...-será mejor que me vaya, he venido a ver a Piccolo..

-Me alegra que te hayas pasado..-soltó educadamente...-¿te acompaño a la salida?

Gohan echó un último vistazo a su amigo, para verlo con los ojos cerrados y tumbado como un vegetal, inclinó su cabeza y se despidió, mientras que Dende le abría la puerta para que saliera al exterior. Cuando la cerraron, la respiración de Piccolo seguía siendo la misma, la habitación olía a jazmines y nada de energía negativa habitaba el lugar, todo tenía que estar en completa calma. Y justo en esos momentos, un viento salido de la nada rodeó el cuerpo dormido del namekiano y ante está acción extraña, los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron completamente para permanecer vacios y blancos, nada había dentro de sus ojos..sus labios se movieron y hablando tétricamente..

-Bra.

La noche se hizo presente y Trunks abrió la puerta de su casa con dificultad, llevaba a su madre dormida entre sus brazos, cuando consiguió abrirla entró en su interior y al cerrarlo tuvo que hacerlo con la ayuda de su pie, avanzó dos pasos para ver como la casa estaba en completa penumbra y subió las escaleras de su casa, y en ningun momento pudo encender los interruptores. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana con el mismo problema que antes y tumbando a su madre en la cama, le acarició los cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente...

-Que descanses mamá.

Y salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo para cenar, bajó hasta abajo y encendió el interruptor para llevarse un buen susto...

-¡Dios papá!..-exclamó sonrojándose por la acción...-me has asustado..

-¿No sé por qué?...-le preguntó fastidiado mientras le miraba fijamente y se encontraba sentado en la butaca..-¿Dónde habéis estado?.

-Nos hemos quedado más rato en el parque...-le dijo al ir hacía allí...-y he llevaba a mamá a un restaurante para que comiera...-se sentó en el sofá..-¡es muy testadura, apenas come y me preocupa!.

-Siempre ha sido así...-apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca.

-¿Y qué has echo papá?..-preguntó curioso.

-Estar aquí sin hacer nada...-respondió secamente.

El joven soltó un suspiro de impotencia por la respuesta seca de su padre. Aspiró con fuerza y...

-Voy a hacer de cenar, ¿Quieres tú también?...-le preguntó con suavemente para ver la afirmación de su padre.

Trunks se levantó para irse a la cocina y preparar algo para cenar, mientras tanto Vegeta se levantó del sofá y se fue a la parte de arriba, se detuvo en la habitación de su pequeña y la abrió sin hacer ruido, avanzó hacía el interior para cerrar la puerta en el mismo proceso. Y ahí parado enfrente de su esposa, el saiyan la observaba fijamente. Alargó su mano y rozó levemente la mejilla de ella, para conseguir que la mujer emitiera una tierna sonrisa..eso le gustó mucho y Vegeta se la devolvió.

Estuvo unos segundos más con la mujer, para salir de ahí y bajar a la cocina y cenar algo.

Mientras esto pasaba Gokuh estaba con su esposa y Goten cenando, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, el saiyan removía la comida de un lado a otro, su vista estaba fija en algun punto del plato y en su cabeza se removía las imágenes de hoy. Definitivamente estaba pasando algo extraño y ójala pudiera ir hacía Vegeta o su amiga para contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ellos no se merecían seguir removiendo las penas. Suspiro con impotencia y recargó su cabeza en su mano...

-¿Qué debo hacer?..-se preguntó a sí mismo...-¿ir a decirlo o investigarlo por mi cuenta?.

Milk alargó su mano para pasarla enfrente de la mirada pérdida de su esposo.

-Gokuh...-susurro..-¡¡GOKUH!!..-le gritó.

El saiyan abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su esposa e hijo que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-Dime..-murmuro.

-¡Papá, ¿Qué te ocurre?!..-le preguntó Goten...-¿Estás enfermo?.

-¿Cómo?..-preguntó más confuso.

-No te hagas el tonto, desde ayer por la noche que estás muy raro...¿te preocupa algo?..-insistió Milk.

-Bueno..-habló sin convicción...-solo estoy pensando en el día de hoy...-vio la tristeza reflejada en sus familiares...-es que me parece mentira que aún no hayamos encontrado a Bra, ¡es extraño!..-siguió hablando..-además no podemos notar su Ki ni nada, y si invocamos al Dragon no nos soluciona las cosas y no solo eso, Piccolo lleva en coma desde hace 6 años...¿no creéis qué son muchas coincidencias?..

-Puede ser que si papá...-habló Goten...-¿pero qué quieres qué hagamos? no tenemos ninguna pista de nada..

-Y nosotros Gokuh hemos echo lo que hemos podido...-dijo Milk al apoyar su mano en el hombro de su esposo...-y las ideas se nos han agotado, lo mejor es seguir viviendo e intentar no olvidar jamás a Bra...

-No estoy tan seguro..-murmuro molesto...-la pequeña, ¿cuantos años podría tener ahora? por que tal vez seguimos buscando a una niña pequeña, ella también crece..

-12..-soltó Goten...-tendría esa edad.

Gokuh se levantó de la mesa...

-No nos podemos rendir..

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?..-le preguntó Milk..-seguir destrozando las vidas de Vegeta y Bulma, no hay que darles esperanzas cuando tú no sabes nada, son solo suposiciones tuyas..

El saiyan miro a su esposa y se sentó en la silla para seguir cenando o al menos intentarlo. Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir, salvo Goten que había quedado con su novia Pares.

Trunks recogió las cosas de la mesa mientras su padre seguía mirando la ventana, ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba..

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?..-le propuso su hijo.

-No tengo sueño...-le respondió.

El joven encogió los hombros y se fue a la entrada, recogió su chaqueta y antes de abrir la puerta del exterior, se giró para mirar a su padre..

-Me voy, he quedado con unos amigos...-pero no recibió la confirmación de él...-nos vemos mañana.Adios.

Al irse su hijo se quedó completamente solo en su casa, suspiró con resignación y comenzó a remover los echos de hoy...si no fuera intuitivo, podría suponer que sus sueños eran cosas del pasado, era lo que le ocurrió a su niña cuando fue secuestrada contra su voluntad, su pequeña le llamó como último recurso para salvarse, pero él no la escuchó y no la sintió...¿cómo era posible? si él podría reconocer la energía de su niña a varias millas. Entrecerró su mirada al cruzar sus manos, algo se le estaba escapando en todo esto. En ningun momento pudo ver el rostro del secuestrador y eso le intrigaba.

-¿Dónde demonios te la llevastes maldito?..

Escuchó unos pasos y girando su rostro vio a su esposa en la cocina bebiendo agua, la mujer estaba ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba. El saiyan se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacía allí, apretó el interruptor...

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?...-le preguntó toscamente.

-Vegeta...-murmuro sorprendida...-me has asustado..

-Últimamente asusto a todos..-le soltó.

Ambos se miraban fijamente y por unos segundos deseaban que todo volviera a la normalidad y estar juntos como hacía tanto tiempo. Aunque ambos se amaran, el dolor y la culpabilidad los separaba a cada momento y eso se hacía insostenible. La mujer agachó la cabeza y dejando el vaso..

-Me voy a la cama..-murmuro nerviosa.

Y paso cerca del saiyan sin detenerse en ningun momento. Él respiró su aroma y como siempre le ocurría se volvía loco. Deseaba tenerla otra vez con él.

Y la luz se volvió a apagar para quedarse en completa oscuridad. Gruñó ante esta situación y se encaminó hacía la butaca a seguir mirando el vacio, pero antes de continuar con su paso, se desmayó por completo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

_"La pequeña le arañó con rabia y el hombre no podía mantener la furia de la niña, le sujetó con fuerza el brazo y doblándolo, le susurro en el oido.._

_-No pongas resistencia Bra, por que pronto dejarás de ser tan revelde.._

_-¡¡MAMIIIIIII!!..-gritó con miedo...-¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_-No grites..-le pegó una cachetada en la mejilla...-ellos no van a venir nunca a por ti, y con el paso del tiempo se olvidarán de ti._

_-No..-dijo con los ojos vidriosos...-mis papis jamás se olvidaran de mi.._

_El hombre sonrió ante las palabras de la pequeña y abrazándola con más fuerza, su voz se volvió cálida.._

_-Lo harán, el tiempo no perdona a nadie y ellos jamás podrán dar contigo por que estarás en un lugar inacesible.._

_Bra agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le chorreaban por los ojos, ella no quería alejarse de sus padres. Los quería tanto._

_-Mi papá te encontrará...-soltó con pena ante el asombro del hombre...-y te destrozará, él es muy fuerte y te hará picadillo.._

_-Entonces reto a tu padre para que venga.."_

Justo en ese momento, Vegeta sentía la furia emanar de su interior, deseaba hacer picadillo a ese maldito por esas palabras y por pegar a su hija, nadie le ponía un dedo encima y ese se había atrevido. Aún dormido apretaba las puños intensamente y algo ocurrió, se sentía más extraño, como si su cuerpo se volviera más relajado...

_" Él estaba en ese sueño, se encontraba en su interior pero no podía hacer nada por evitar el rapto de su pequeña. Salió corriendo hacía ese hombre sin rostro y le golpeó con más rabia que antes, pero todos sus golpes traspasaban al hombre, como si fuera un fantasma. Esto descolocó al saiyan y sus piernas no aguantaron más la impotencia y cayó de rodillas al suelo para ver de cerca a su niña pero a la vez tan lejos. Veía las lágrimas de su Bra, el miedo en sus ojitos y el terror al no poder salvarse.._

_-Bra..¿me oyes? soy papá...-soltó con amargura al levantar la mano para rozar ese cuerpo fantasmágorico..-no te he olvidado mi pequeña y jamás lo haré, te prometo que seguiré buscándote aunque mi vida se vaya con eso.._

_Y traspasó el rostro de su hija, deseaba llorar de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, quería destrozar a ese malnacido por robarle lo que más quería._

_-¡¡VEGETA!!..-gritó una voz detrás del saiyan..._

_Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa y girándose, vio a su peor rival ahí con él. Veía el asombro de Gokuh marcado con su perplejidad. Vegeta se levantó de golpe y tragó saliva con miedo..pero..¿Qué estaba pasando?"_

Tanto Gokuh como Vegeta se despertaron del sueño con la respiración agitada y el terror de verse ahí. Un sudor pasaba por la frente de ambos y su corazón parecía que deseaba salir de su pecho...

**continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Unidos sin explicación alguna**.

Gokuh se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no era posible pero había sido real o por lo menos en ese momento. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y al encender la luz, se vio reflejado en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido y era bastante lógico, él estaba soñando nuevamente con Bra pero cuando se iba a despertar, algo lo atrajo hasta el interior de esa pesadilla y ahí vio a Vegeta destrozado por no poder abrazar a su hija. Pensaba que era un producto de su imaginación pero cuando el saiyan comenzó a hablar, lo entendió...estaba en el sueño pero no solo él, si no, Vegeta.

Se echo agua fría en el rostro y se volvió a mirar al espejo, si todo giraba en torno a Bra, estaba claro que la pequeña se estaba comunicando con ellos o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía, pero lo que más le extrañaba a él, es que viera a la niña. No había vinculación alguna y soñaba con ella.

-Tengo que hablar con Vegeta..-murmuro seriamente.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Gokuh, el príncipe de los saiyans desvió su mirada hacía su derecha al notar como un paño le cubría la frente, y entre esa oscuridad vio a la mujer.

-¿Estás bien?...-habló la mujer.

-¿Qué ha pasado?..-preguntó confundido al coger el paño de su frente.

-Creo que te has desmayado...-soltó Bulma al levantarse de la silla...-he escuchado un fuerte golpe y te he visto tirado en el suelo, y hace unos segundos has abierto los ojos con una expresión desastrosa, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?...-preguntó al coger el paño de la mano del saiyan, pero sin rozarle..

-Si..-soltó paralizado...-creo que si.

Bulma asintió y se fue hacía la puerta para irse a su habitación.

-Bulma por que no...-comenzó a hablar..

-Es muy tarde..-soltó bruscamente...-hasta mañana.

El sonido de la puerta le volvió a traer los recuerdos del sueño, había visto a Bra y eso le destrozaba, veía el miedo de su niña y se sentía impotente, pero lo que más le había asustado era haber visto a Gokuh. Se cruzó de brazos y miro el vacio.

-Tengo que hablar con Kakarotto..-murmuro con confusión...-hay demasiadas coincidencias.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta estaba en la cocina mirando por la ventana y recordando los echos de ayer, segun pensaba él, se desmayó como últimamente le estaba pasando y Bulma le llevo hasta su antigua habitación matrimonial. Su esposa..

El nombre de ella le trajo a la dura realidad, no había acercamiento por parte de ella y eso les alejaba más. Seguía echándose la culpa por haber perdido a Bra, pero él no la culpaba, ya estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no poder notar a su hija, vale que en un principio pensará que ella era la culpable, pero ya no era así, el tiempo le había demostrado que ella era inocente, pero claro, no había podido hablar con ella desde esa fuerte discusión, en donde se echaron los trapos sucios y desde entonces hubo una gran distancia entre ellos..

-Vegeta...-habló Bulma al bajar por las escaleras y quedarse en el mismo lugar.

El saiyan al escuchar su nombre se giró para verla directamente, seguía igual de pálida que siempre, pero aún estaba esa pequeña chispa de esperanza en sus bellos ojos azules..

-¿Estás mejor?..-preguntó al pasar por su lado sin hacerle mucho caso..

-Si..-respondió al mirarla fijamente...-Bulma anoche no me dejastes que...

-No tiene caso...-soltó bruscamente...-no hay nada que decir, ya se dijo en su momento y cada uno hace su vida..

Vegeta apretó con fuerza su puño y soltó un suspiro, relajó su cuerpo y se alejó de ella para irse por la puerta, esperó unos segundos y la observó de reojo...

-Siempre hay cosas que decir y en su momento se volverá a hablar...-sentenció...-por que esto no puede seguir así.

-No hasta que me perdone y eso nunca podrá ser...-dijo pausadamente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

El saiyan suspiró y cerró la puerta de golpe.Y Bulma rompió a llorar, seguía amándole pero esta situación les estaba matando. Gokuh salió de su casa y se colocó los dedos en la frente para concentrarse en la energía de Vegeta, pero para su sorpresa se estaba moviendo hacía él mismo, alejó sus dedos de ahí y sonrió con complicidad, no hacía falta ir a buscarle, pero se iba a presentar en su casa.

A los 5 minutos el príncipe de los saiyans ya estaba enfrente de la casa y observando hacía abajo, vio como Gokuh le miraba fijamente. No hacía falta ser listo, para saber que ambos querían una explicación sobre lo de anoche, pero el problema es que él no tenía la solución y que estaba tan confundido como su compatriota. Él aterrizó en la explanada y con los brazos cruzados, suspiró con resignación.

Se miraron fijamente, sintiendo la curiosidad del otro pegada en su propia piel...

-¡Habla Kakarotto, ¿por qué estabas ahí?!..-preguntó con rabia Vegeta...-¿Qué sabes tú?.

-Yo nada que tú no sepas, ¿has soñado últimamente con Bra, verdad?..-le cuestionó con duda...-¿entonces hemos soñado lo mismo en este tiempo?.

-Si, ¿por qué?...-insistió Vegeta...-¿por qué esa unión de sueños?.

Nuevamente el silencio les invadió, no había respuesta a esas preguntas y no sabían como explicarlo. Gokuh suspiró con impotencia y Vegeta curvó sus labios con rabia, no sabían que debían decirse para convencer al otro.

-¿Y si Bra nos está mandando una señal?..-propuso Gokuh ante la curiosidad del saiyan...-en 6 años no nos ha dicho nada, pero ahora de repente si..¿y si le va a pasar algo malo? vamos que está en peligro..

-¡Serás tonto!..-soltó con rabia ante la indredulidad de Gokuh..-ella lleva en peligro desde hace 6 años, ¿y ahora me quieres hacer creer que le va a pasar algo malo? por si no lo recuerdas ya está pasando algo grave...

Gokuh curvó sus labios con enfado.

-¡Me ofendes!..-exclamó Gokuh molesto...-yo intento dar una solución y tú me criticas, no deberías hacerlo..

-¡Lo hago por que ese tema no me gusta!..-dijo con rabia...-¡¡mi hija lleva 6 años fuera de mi casa y no he podido dar con ella!!

La rabia le estaba consumiendo, no le gustaba hablar sobre Bra e intentaba encontrar alguna solución él mismo, pero ahora que Gokuh la había visto, le daba miedo a que todo fuera una ilusión, un juego de sus mentes y eso no lo quería, no deseaba ver esperanzas sin tener pruebas.

-Vegeta el secuestrador te ha retado a que la busques, ¿lo recuerdas?...-le recordó Gokuh...-creo que Bra nos está diciendo todo lo que le paso y quiere que la encontremos, no nos podemos rendir..

-¿Quieres jugar con eso?..-le dijo con rabia...-¿Estás jugando con mi hija?¡no quiero que te burles de eso!!

Gokuh se acercó al otro saiyan y este dio dos pasos hacía atrás...

-Jamás me burlaría de eso Vegeta...-murmuro con convicción...-Bra no es un juego.

-¿Entonces qué?...-soltó bruscamente.

-Hay que buscarla..

Vegeta sonrió y aplaudió a la gran idea de su compañero de combate, pero esté alzó una ceja sin comprender el acto..

-¡¡BRAVO, BRAVO!!..-exclamó con humor...-¡¡LLEVO 6 MALDITOS AÑOS BUSCÁNDOLA Y AHORA ME DICES QUE HAY QUE HACERLO, ¿NOTAS SU ENERGÍA?! ¡POR QUE YO NO!.

Gokuh agachó la cabeza y le negó, él tampoco podía notarla, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no se rindiera, ¿Cómo podía trasmitirle eso a Vegeta? si estaba destrozado por el rapto de su pequeña, seguro que no quería que nadie jugará con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Gokuh levantó su cabeza y le miró intensamente...

-¿Te rindes?, le has dicho a tu hija que la buscarías y ahora le estas dando la espalda, Vegeta son demasiadas coincidencias para que sea un bulo, estoy convencido que tu hija te necesita mucho y que la única manera que tiene de decírtelo es mediante los sueños, así que no te rindas..-se acercó más al saiyan...-yo te ayudaré Vegeta, no estarás solo..

-¿Y quién dice qué quiero tu ayuda?...-preguntó toscamente

-Por que yo también la he visto y seguro que tiene un motivo bastante fácil para que sea así..-habló cálidamente...-déjame ayudarte, no puedes hacerlo tú solo y si le hablas a Bulma de esto, la vas a destrozar más de lo que está.

Vegeta observó fijamente al saiyan y asintió interiormente a la propuesta de él, no podía ir a Bulma y decirle lo que estaba pasando, eso la mataría y si no aceptaba la ayuda de Gokuh, no podría encontrar a su hija, por que si uno no sueña con eso, puede que el otro lo haga con un dato más relevante sobre su paradero. Suspiró con resignación y asintió...

-Está bien Kakarotto, pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros...-ordeno fríamente...-nadie más debe saberlo, ¿entiendes?.

-Mis labios quedan sellados...-dijo con humor al pasarse la mano por ellos...-es un secreto.

Vegeta gruñó ante ese acto tan infantil.

-¿Y bien, por dónde empezamos?..-preguntó Gokuh con curiosidad.

-No lo sé..-respondió indiferente...-tú tienes que saberlo, has organizado el grupo.

Gokuh entrecerró sus ojos ante la respuesta sarcástica del saiyan, suspiró con resignación y se llevó una mano al mentón para poder pensar con más claridad. Intentaba remover su mente para buscar un punto de partida a su búsqueda, pero desgraciadamente no daba con nada. Y un tic abordó a Vegeta por la incomodidad, no le gustaba esperar y ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo..

-¿Y si vamos a Dende?..-le propuso el saiyan..

-¿Para qué?..-soltó con fastidio Vegeta...-no nos va a solucionar nada ese pequeñajo..

-Ya pero...¡es un comienzo!..-soltó con una sonrisa...-es mejor eso que nada..

-¿Entonces para qué vamos?...-dijo con más fastidio Vegeta...-es perder el tiempo y hay que buscar a mi hija, no ir de excursión a ese sitio..

-Cómo te he dicho, tal vez podamos dar con alguna pista...-comentó Gokuh..-hay que ir..

Gokuh alzó el vuelo y miró fijamente a Vegeta, esté gruñía ante la absurda idea de su compatriota pero no podía hacer nada, debían empezar por los primeros pasos. Así que alzó el vuelo junto con el saiyan y ambos se elevaron hacía el palacio Celestial.

Mientras tanto Dende junto con Momo iban hacía la habitación de Piccolo para asearlo y acomodarlo mejor, giraron una esquina y se encontraron con la puerta del cuarto del namekiano, Dende suspiró y alargó su mano, justo al tocar la puerta, una extraña fuerza lo expulsó hacía atrás para chocar bruscamente contra la pared, Momo dejó caer la bandeja y se fue hacía su amo..

-¿Estás bien?..-preguntó con preocupación..

-Creo que sobreviviré..-soltó al pasar la mano por la zona golpeada..-¿qué ha pasado?.

-Ha salido despedido al tocar la puerta de Piccolo...-explicó con confusión.

Dende asintió a la explicación de su sirviente y levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Momo, volvió hacía la puerta y apoyó su mano suavemente, se quedo pálido y girando su rostro hacía su sirviente...

-Energía maligna Momo...-susurro con terror...-notó algo malo en el cuarto del Sr. Piccolo.

-¿Cómo es posible?.

-No lo sé...-soltó con más terror...-¡¡ayúdame a abrir la puerta, para saber que hay!!

Momo asintió a las palabras del joven Dios y apoyándose en la puerta, comenzaron a hacer fuerza para abrirla, pero la energía maligna que había dentro les estaba dañando el cuerpo y provocó que unas gotas de sangre resbalaran por el brazo de Dende. Ejercieron toda la fuerza que sus pequeños cuerpos podían dar y cuando se iban a rendir, se abrió levemente, Momo miró al Dende y esté asintió, depositaron sus últimas fuerzas en ese acto...

Y la puerta se abrió completamente, mostrando una escena escalofriante. De la impresión Dende cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura de Piccolo. Sus labios temblaban y el miedo le estaba invadiendo..

Piccolo estaba levitando y unos cuantos rayos rodeaban su cuerpo, el viento helado que había en ese sitio le cortaba la piel y su voz tétrica resonaba en sus oidos con mucha insistencia.

-Bra..-murmuro..-Bra, Bra, Bra..

-¿Bra?..-repitió Momo...-¿no es la...?

-Si Momo...-asintió Dende...-es la pequeña de Bulma y Vegeta..

El rostro de Piccolo se giro hacía ellos y con los ojos en blanco, les señaló..

-Bra necesita ayuda...-murmuró pausadamente.

Al finalizar sus palabras, la habitación volvió a ser la misma de siempre y el cuerpo del namekiano cayó a la cama con fuerza, volviendo a su estado anterior..

-¿Qué ha sido eso?..-preguntó Momo con terror...-Piccolo ha vuelto...

-No estoy seguro Momo...-respondió el pequeño namekiano...-creo que estamos en serios apuros..

Momo le observó fijamente ante su deducción...

**Continuará...**

**Gokuh y Vegeta se han unido para buscar a Bra, pero mientras se iban hacía el Palacio Celestial, el cuerpo de Piccolo ha vuelto escasos segundos a la "vida" para informarles del peligro que rodea a la pequeña...¿conseguirán encontrar la solución para rescatarla?.**

**gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Incógnitas**

Ambos saiyans sobrevolaban los aires y cada uno de ellos estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta soltó un suspiro consiguiendo llamar la atención del otro saiyan que lo observó de reojo. Veía su rostro triste y vacio y sintió pena por su amigo.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que era estar en la piel de su amigo, el dolor de tener un hijo perdido y no poder dar con el. Meneó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan nefasto.

En cambio Vegeta comenzó a soñar despierto, miles de imágenes de su pequeña le estaban absorviendo. Emitió una sonrisa al verla.

_"-¡¡PAPAAAAAA!!"_

El recuerdo de ese grito doloroso le detuvo el corazón por unos momentos, incluso su vuelo se paralizo y se quedó estático en el aire, viéndola sufrir y llorar, intentar sacar todas sus fuerzas para que no se la llevarán y en el último momento dar un nombre. El suyo.

-¿Vegeta está bien?..-preguntó Gokuh con cautela..

-Bra..-soltó dolorosamente...-mi pequeña me necesita.

-Lo sé y vamos a ir a buscarla...-dijo Gokuh al apoyar su mano en el hombro de su amigo..-pero necesitamos ayuda..

Vegeta le miró directamente..

-¿De quién?...-le señaló hacía el cielo...-¿Piccolo? por si no lo recuerdas está en trance y no se ha vuelto a despertar..

-Dende..-le respondió..-es un Namek y saben muchas cosas..

El príncipe de lo saiyans encogió los hombros al curvar sus labios con amargura.

-¿Seguro?..-alzó una ceja sin estar convencido...-él tampoco ha dado con Bra, así que no veo nada diferente que vayamos allí..

-Esperanza Vegeta...-vio la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro del otro..-debes tener ese sentimiento.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada al escuchar esa palabra, no estaba muy convencido de ir hacía el Palacio Celestial a buscar ayuda. Gokuh apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su compatriota y sonriendo..

-Sé que no tienes esperanzas en muchas cosas, pero lo único claro que tienes que ver es que..¡¡encontraremos a Bra!!..-sentenció con fuerza..-debes tener fé, Vegeta y lo debes hacer por tu hija que te necesita mucho..

Por unos leves segundos los ojos del príncipe estuvieron a punto de humedecerse por esas palabras, pero él era duro y aunque interiormente estubiera destrozado, debía reflejar fortaleza y esperanza. Cerró sus ojos y vio el rostro de su pequeña sonriendo ampliamente, extendió sus manos al aire y..

-_"Papi, te necesito"_

Esa súplica le basto para volver a la realidad, apartó suavemente el agarre de Gokuh y comenzó a elevar su cuerpo hacía arriba para llegar al Palacio Celestial y ante ese acto no desvió su mirada hacía su enemigo-amigo.

Mientras tanto, Bulma pasó suavemente su mano por la foto que había de su niña en la mesita, después de tanto tiempo seguía doliendo mucho. Sus ojos se humedecieron y gemió de dolor, se culpaba a sí misma por esa gran falta que había tenido y que le había costado la vida a su hija y la suya propia. Sin ella estaba muerta y era alguien sin alma alguna. Se levantó de la cama y anduvo por el cuarto de su pequeña para ver claramente como todo seguía en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado hace 6 años. Abrió el armario y vio un vestido de flores, dejó el marco de la foto en el suelo y agarró el vestido, lo estrujó contra sí misma y aspiró el olor.

Ya no olía a su Bra.

-Bra, perdóname hija mía..-sus piernas se flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo...-mi linda niña, como te echo de menos..

Y rompió a llorar.

La puerta del cuarto de la pequeña se abrió cuidadosamente y asomando su cabeza, Trunks vio a su madre en el suelo, suspiró con resignación y volvió a cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y se dejó deslizar hasta sentarse en el suelo, apoyó su cabeza en ella y cerró los ojos. Desde su desaparición, su mundo había cambiado radicalmente, ahora lo único que le interesaba era ver a sus padres felices y juntos, no infelices y distanciados. Él no era tonto y sabía que sus padres, apenas se dirigían la palabra desde ese mismo día.

Los rencores y las culpas a sí mismos, los había enfrentado..

"_Una ventana salió volando por los aires y entre el humo, Trunks vio la silueta de su padre avanzar hasta ellos, notaba como la rabia del príncipe iba en aumento, pero lo que más miedo le dio, fue esa mirada, estaba llenada de rencor. Desvió su mirada hacía su madre para ver como sus manos tapaban sus labios e impedían el gemido del dolor._

_Su padre apretó con fuerza su puño y rugiendo con ganas..._

_-¡¡BRA!!_

_Pero nadie le respondió y Bulma continuo formando lagunas de lágrimas, eso exasperó al saiyan que levantando una mano y dirigiéndola hacía ella, comenzó a emitir una bola de energía. Su madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que estaba presenciando y Trunks aún con la sorpresa en el cuerpo ante esa escena, se colocó en medio de la trayectoría para defenderla..._

_-¡¡APARTA!!..-gritó._

_-¡¡No voy a permitir que hagas daño a mamá!!..-le contestó en el mismo tono.._

_-¿No?...-soltó sorprendido...-¡¡tiene la culpa de que Bra no esté, debía prestarle más atención a la niña!!..-se tapó el rostro con las manos...-¡¡MALDITA SEAS BULMA!!_

_-Lo siento..-soltó en un susurro...-¿pero crees qué no sufro por eso?¡mi pequeña está por ahí y eso me está matando!_

_-¿Solo a tí?..-le preguntó al mirarle fijamente...-¡déjame decirte Bulma, que tú no eres la única que estás así!..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás con desgana...-¡maldita seas Bulma, tienes la culpa de eso y no te voy a perdonar!._

_Esas palabras tan claras se clavaron en el corazón de Bulma, que no aguantó más y se desmayó cayendo al suelo, solo Trunks seguía perplejo por la sentencía de su padre._

_-No, papá te estás equivocando..-susurró aún perplejo.."_

Abrió los ojos al recordar ese breve recuerdo amargo, y afirmó que desde ese día su familia había muerto.

-Familia..-susurró melancólicamente..-jamás volveremos a ser una familia.

En el Palacio Celestial, Dende aún tenía la mano en su pecho. Estaba entre emocionado y triste, su Sensei había vuelto a la "vida" durante unos segundos, pero al cabo de ese tiempo, volvió a oscurecerse. Desvió su mirada hacía Momo.

-Tenemos que decírselo a Vegeta..-susurro Dende...-es importante..

-Dudo que nos quiera escuchar...-afirmó Momo convencido...-él no nos soporta.

Dende se masajeó la sien y vio el rostro de alguien más cercano, más familiar, más amigable..

-Gokuh..-soltó..-él nos puede ayudar.

-Gokuh es distinto..-sonrió...-él si nos escuchará..

Afirmaron a sus pensamientos cuando un temblor les pasó por la espina dorsal, se miraron fijamente y saliendo hacía el exterior, vieron a los dos saiyans juntos. No sabían si era verdad o algo imaginario, pero sus pensamientos se habían conectado ante la respuesta más fácil...¡buscar a Gokuh!. Dende meneó la cabeza y salió corriendo hacía el saiyan, se detuvo para coger aire cuando...

-Necesitamos ayuda Dende...-comentó seriamente Gokuh..-es importante..

-¿Enserio?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad..-yo también necesito ayuda y es muy importante..

-¿De verdad?..-soltó con curiosidad Gokuh..

Vegeta gruñó con fuerza y avanzando hasta el Namek..

-Eso ahora no importa..-soltó el príncipe..-primero está Bra que tu estúpida urgencia, ¿me entiendes?.

Dende asintió a la respuesta del saiyan, pero estaba asombrado...¿habían pensando los dos lo mismo?, imposible, él no sabía que Piccolo había vuelto a "vivir", entonces,...entrecerró su mirada, ¿qué pintaba Bra en esto, si él no les había dicho nada?, miles de preguntas se formularon en la cabeza del pequeño Dios, pero Gokuh apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y hablándolo más dulcemente..

-Bra nos necesita, hemos soñado con ella y hemos visto cosas extrañas..-desvió su mirada hacía Vegeta...-en nuestro sueños hemos visto como la secuestraban, pero no al culpable de todo..

-¿Habéis soñado con Bra?..-soltó Momo...-¿entonces lo de Piccolo no es una coincidencia?.

-¿Piccolo?..-repitió Vegeta con perplejidad...-¿qué tiene que ver ese con todo esto?.

El pequeño Dios carraspeó y hablando con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba...

-Él ha vuelto a nosotros..-vio la alegría de Gokuh...-pero durante unos breves segundos, él nos ha dicho que...-miró dijamente a Vegeta...-Bra necesita ayuda por que está en peligro..

-¿¡QUE!?..-soltaron a la vez los saiyans..

Dende asintió a la enorme pregunta que se estaban formando en sus cabezas, no sabían por que Piccolo había vuelto después de 6 largos años, pero si lo había echo, tenía que ser por algo muy importante. El Namek tragó saliva y juntando sus manos...

-Nunca os lo hemos dicho, pero cuando encontramos a Piccolo estaba en la tierra...-la perplejidad se volvió a formar con más fuerza...-estaba en un bosque y sus ojos estaban vacios y sin vida..

-¿Qué me pretendes decir?..-formuló Vegeta con algo de esperanzas...-qué Piccolo intentó...

Dende asintió.

-¿Piccolo podría haber estado presente en el secuestro?..-finalizó Gokuh.

-Es lo que creo...-su rostro se volvió sombrio...-pero no creo que él tenga algo que ver en eso, tal vez...intentó evitar eso.

-Pero yo no sentí nada...-miró hacía Vegeta...-¿tú lo notastes?..-vio la negación del saiyan...-entonces, ¿cómo es posible qué no notaramos a Piccolo?si él estaba en peligro nos hubieramos enterado pero en vez de eso, no lo hicimos.

Vegeta avanzó con más rabia que antes y alzando del cuello al namek, le clavó su mirada...

-¡¡Cómo tenga algo qué ver en todo esto, lo mató!!..-sentenció.

-¡Suéltalo!-..-ordenó Gokuh...-no puedes culpar a Piccolo.

-Gokuh tiene razón..-habló Momo..-cuando encontramos a Piccolo llevaba un dibujo extraño en el cuello, era una quemadura en forma de círculo y aún sigue llevándola..

-Piccolo es inocente..-defendió Dende..-él jamás haría eso..

El príncipe de los saiyans soltó al pequeño y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Gokuh se colocó la mano en el mentón y comenzó a remover su cabeza con la nueva información que tenía, él confiaba en su amigo y pondría una mano en el fuego por Piccolo. Pero ese nuevo descubrimiento, lo había dejado sorprendido..

De repente unos gritos le llamaron la atención, para ver como Vegeta tenía sus manos colocadas en su cabeza y gritaba con rabia, sus ojos estaban cerrados y toda su energía lo estaba envolviendo. Y sin más preámbulos, cayó al suelo inconsciente...

_" Vegeta abrió los ojos y se masajeó la sien, levantó su mirada para ver a su niña siendo arrastrada por ese hombre y abriendo la boca con asombro, estaba el namekiano cortándoles el paso._

_El antiguo Dios estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando seriamente al secuestrador y entonces, la mirada de Bra se volvió esperanzadora, pero Piccolo ni se inmutó ante este gesto..."_

**Continuará.**

**Holas!! siento el retraso de este fic, pero...estoy ocupadísima. MIL PERDONES!!**

**Vegeta y Gokuh ha descubierto algo nuevo, Piccolo estubo presente en el secuestro pero...¿qué ocurrió exactamente?, ¿Es culpable el namekiano o un héroe derrotado?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo de ese fic, nos vemos y saludos a todos. chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Un regreso corto.**

Vegeta temblaba en el suelo mientras ese sueño se iba acetuando más. Veía como Piccolo estaba plantado enfrente del secuestrador y no se inmutaba ante las lágrimas de la pequeña, y el príncipe no podía aguantar esa sensación tan amarga. Intento levantarse en su propio sueño pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Mientras tanto en el exterior de la pesadilla del saiyan, Gokuh llamaba insistentemente a su amigo...

-¡Vegeta!..-llamó con fuerza...-¡¡qué ves?!.

El saiyan más bueno levantó su vista hacía Dende para notar que el joven namekiano, se inclinaba y extendía energía sobre el cuerpo del príncipe, tenían que recuperarlo y saber más de lo que estaba viendo. Y de pronto, en el interior del sueño.

_Piccolo dirigió su mirada hacía él, chasqueó la lengua y levantando su mano le señaló con firmeza..._

_-Vegeta..-hablo roncamente ante la sorpresa de él...-ven a buscarme._

_Y al finalizar sus palabras, el namekiano comenzó a desintegrarse al igual que Vegeta notaba como se estaba despertando, como su propio sueño estaba volviendo a la realidad, y en un último esfuerzo habló, su voz fue tan fuerte y potente, que Bra dirigió su mirada hacía él y le sonrió._

_-Papá te espero...-susurro la pequeña._

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró rodeado de Gokuh, Dende y Momo que lo observaba con curiosidad, se levantó por su propio esfuerzo y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, se masajeó.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!..-preguntó con interés Gokuh...-¿Qué has visto?.

El príncipe entrecerró su mirada y la clavó en el joven Dios..

-Piccolo...-se acercó y lo cogió del cuello...-¡maldito pequeñajo, tu Sensei estaba ahí cuando cogieron a mi hija y no hizo nada!...

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de golpe el saiyan...-¿de qué hablas?.

-Imposible...-soltó Dende con difícicultad..-él no se mantendría impasible ante eso...-gruñó con veracidad...-no permitiría que pasará.

-¿Seguro?..-alzó una ceja Vegeta...-¡¡Pues no es lo que parecía!!..-apretó con más fuerza...-Bra estaba llorando y él no hizo nada...

Gokuh alargó su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, apretó con fuerza para conseguir la atención del saiyan y esté le observó de reojo...

-Vegeta ¿qué más ha pasado en ese sueño?..-preguntó con rabia..-estoy seguro que Piccolo no se hubiera mantenido al margen con todo esto, él no es de esa clase...

Notó como el cuerpo del príncipe temblaba y dio por sentado que había visto más de lo que contaba. Vegeta aflojó el agarre y devolvió a Dende a la libertad. Gruñó con fuerza para mover sus labios y contar lo que había visto, eso si, guardándose para sí mismo las palabras de su pequeña. Desvió su mirada hacía su compatriota para verlo pensativo y eso le extraño mucho. Todo el cuerpo de Gokuh estaba en tensión y se mordía los labios mientras pensaba detenidamente en las palabras de su amigo, dirigió su mirada hacía el edificio del Palacio y comenzó a caminar ante la interrogación de todos...

-Gokuh..-habló Momo...-¿dónde vas?.

-A hablar con Piccolo..-sentenció.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?..-preguntó Dende curioso...-si está en coma..

Gokuh se detuvo y emitió una sonrisa...

-Pues lo despertaré..-afirmó con convicción..

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacía el otro saiyan para descubrir todo lo que podía saber el namekiano.

Y de este modo, ambos saiyans comenzaron a caminar hacía el interior del edificio donde la respuesta a sus problemas estaba dentro de la cabeza del namekiano dormido. Dende salió corriendo para evitar que dañaran a su Sensei en esa sesión de interrogación...

Bulma se desperezó y clavó su vista en el techo, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y giró su rostro hacía la foto que había en la mesita. Se incorporó de la cama y agarró nuevamente el marco, acarició el cristal y suspiró con impotencia. Todo el silencio reinaba en la habitación y eso le afectaba mucho, no había risas, ni ruidos y mucho menos voces..su hogar se había apagado el mismo día en que la alegría de la casa despareció.

Sus ojos se nublaron y saliendo del cuarto de su pequeña con la foto en la mano, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo de golpe al ver la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio y donde él dormía desde ese día. Pasó su mano por el pomo con el deseo imperioso de entrar y verlo, pero el terror y la mirada de odio que reflejó su saiyan ese día, volvía a su mente para destruirla. Suspiró con pena y volvió a caminar para alejarse de ese cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en el último escalón para ver a su hijo pasar la aspiradora y con unos auriculares en sus oidos.

Su mirada se entristeció al pensar en su hijo mayor, desde que Bra no estaba a su lado tenía marginado a su pequeño y él jamás se había quejado, al contrario siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba y encima toda su adolescencia se había esfumado y no había disfrutado de ella. En seis años tuvo que madurar demasiado deprisa y no había disfrutado de lo que le tocaba realmente. Avanzó un paso sin dejar de mirar lo maravilloso que era Trunks, en lo bueno y dulce que era y en lo mucho que había sufrido al hacerse mayor tan rápido sin poder experimentar su adolescencia..

Trunks se detuvo y girando su rostro vio a su madre mirándole con los ojos llorosos, apagó la aspiradora y quitándose los auriculares, se acercó a ella..

-Mamá¿te pasa algo?...-preguntó dulcemente..

-Trunks...-habló pausadamente...-lo siento.

-¿El qué mamá?..-insistió el joven sin entender nada...-¿por qué me pides perdón?.

-No he sido una buena madre y te he tenido alejado de mí...-sollozó Bulma...-al igual que tu padre, os he alejado de mi vida desde que mi niña no está conmigo y me encuentro tan sola...-sus piernas se flaquearon y cayó al suelo...-no tengo fuerzas para nada y solo deseo morir, por que está existencia no me gusta..

-¡No digas eso!..-exclamó Trunks al abrazarla...-¡no estás sola y papá está contigo, simplemente está dolido!.

-Pero tiene todo el derecho...-comento la mujer...-me odia.

El joven se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos mientras su madre seguía sollozando, estaba convencido de que su padre no odiaba a su madre, pero la pérdida y los rencores podían con su orgullo. Notó como su madre temblaba y la abrazó con más fuerza para poder calmarla. Y como siempre...estaba ahí para ella.

Vegeta abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación del namekiano y se quedó paralizado, el hielo cubría todo lo de su interior y las ráfagas del frío penetraban en su piel, congelandola a momentos. El vaho salía de su boca y girando su rostro, notó como Gokuh estaba igual de perplejo que él. Su rostro marcaba el terror de lo desconocido..

-¡Dende¿qué ocurre?!..-preguntó Gokuh...

-No lo sé...-saltó Dende detrás del cuerpo del saiyan bueno...-pero el aire es tenso y frío..-tembló..-da miedo.

-¿Y Piccolo?..-insistió Vegeta.

Dirigieron su mirada hacía la cama para ver el cuerpo de Piccolo suspendido en el aire y en posición de meditación. Sus ojos estaban mirándoles fijamente y en su rostro no se podía apreciar emoción alguna, todos tragaron saliva ante la visión, pero Vegeta volvió a la realidad y no se acobardó por eso, avanzó un paso consiguiendo que su piel se congelará...

-¡¡Maldito Piccolo¿qué le hicistes a Bra?!..-gritó Vegeta con desesperación...

Pero Piccolo no habló.

-¡Piccolo, cuéntanos que paso!..-esta vez tomo la palabra Gokuh...-¿estuvistes ahí, por qué no hiciestes nada?.

Piccolo entrecerró su mirada ante esa acusación..

-Me temo que se está cabreando...-habló Momo.

-¡¡Me importa un carajo!!..-se expresó Vegeta...-¡¡ese insecto verde sabe lo que ocurrió pero no tiene la osadía de decir nada!!..-lo señaló...-¡¡estuvo presente cuando mi hija fue raptada por un hombre que desconozco y encima se siente ofendido!!.

-No pude hacer nada...-habló Piccolo pausadamente. Consiguiendo la sorpresa de todos...-ese ser me quitó mi energía, me dejó fuera de combate y casí absorbe mi alma..

Gokuh avanzó más hacía su amigo el namekiano...

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿quién es ese hombre?...

Piccolo le miró con más dulzura en su rostro..

-Es de otra dimensión y por eso no podéis encontrarlo..-se señaló el dedo...-y no podéis notar a Bra por que la pequeña lleva algo en el dedo...

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar eso..._"el anillo"_ dijo mentalmente..

-¿Y qué debo hacer, dejar que mi hija siga en ese mundo desconocido?..-preguntó sarcásticamente...

-No Vegeta...-dijo el namekiano...-ella está en peligro y si no la encuentras antes de su próximo cumpleaños, la perderás para siempre...

El corazón del príncipe dio un vuelco enorme al escuchar esas palabras, saber que en su próximo aniversario sería imposible mantener las esperanzas, le estaba matando el solo pensarlo. Avanzó y hablando más suavemente...

-Por favor Piccolo...-súplico el príncipe ante el asombro de todos...-¿dónde está Bra?, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?..-sus ojos se estaban nublando...-no me digas eso, mi hija me necesita y me lo está haciendo saber, así que ayúdame a encontrarla... por que si en su próximo aniversario no puedo dar con ella, mi vida dejará de tener sentido..

El ambiente del cuarto se volvió más cálido y era más agradable estar dentro, la sensación de frío había dado paso al ambiente de esperanza. El cuerpo del namekiano comenzó a caer suavemente en la cama y Gokuh intuyendo que volviera a su estado vegetativo...

-¡Habla!..

-La única forma de entrar en esa dimensión es hacerlo por el mismo lugar que él entró con Bra...-explicó pausadamente...-pero para eso tiene que ser en las mismas horas en que la pequeña desapareció...

-¿Entonces, no importa que la fecha no sea la misma?..-preguntó Dende con curiosidad..

-No...-soltó...-en el próximo sueño que tengáis debéis prestar más atención a todos los detalles, el lugar, el tiempo y ahí veréis que ocurrió conmigo...

Y la voz de Piccolo se esfumó de la habitación dejando con más incógnitas a todos. Vegeta y Gokuh se observaron sin entender mucho de la explicación del namekiano..

**Continuará.**

**Holas!..por fin su actualización...**

**Piccolo ha vuelto a la "vida" pero para explicarles brevemente lo que ocurrió, aunque no especificando nada...y las incógnitas siguen dentro de ellos..¿qué hizo exactamente el namekiano? y...¿cómo entrarán en ese lugar desconocido?..**

**Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo, nos vemos. saludos y hasta la próxima vez.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Preludio de una larga noche**

Tan rápido como Piccolo había vuelto a su estado vegetativo, el príncipe de los saiyans salió de la habitación con una decisión muy clara, esta noche prestaría más atención a su sueño y así podría entrar en ese extraño mundo donde estaba su hija retenida. Mientras estaba saliendo del interior del Palacio Celestial y emprendía el vuelo hacía su casa, notó como era agarrado con fuerza y al observar de reojo, vio a su peor rival junto a él..

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?..-le preguntó Gokuh con interés...

-¡Ya lo sabes!...-se soltó del agarre con brusquedad...-voy a buscar a mi hija.

-Vegeta estamos juntos en esto...-le recordó con amabilidad...-estaré a tu lado para salvarla y no te voy a dejar tranquilo..

-¿Qué?..-soltó el príncipe para abrir los ojos de golpe.

Dende y Momo se detuvieron al escuchar ese grito de sorpresa, debían mantener las distancias por su bien. Gokuh aspiró con fuerza mientras el otro saiyan le miraba fijamente..

-Te dije que te ayudaría por que yo también sueño con ella y no debe ser casualidad y seguro que es por algún motivo..-se mordió los labios al ver como la mirada del príncipe se volvía más triste, el solo mencionar a su hija le causaba efectos negativos..-estamos juntos..-extendió la mano...-además somos amigos.

Vegeta enfrio su mirada y vio la mano extendida de Gokuh hacía él, la apartó con brusquedad y dándole la espalda, se cruzó de brazos.

-No somos amigos Kakarotto...-sentenció rudamente..-pero permito que estés a mi lado para buscar a Bra, por que como tu has dicho...-sonrió..-sueñas con ella.

Gokuh meneó la cabeza con resignación, ni siquiera en estos duros momentos es capaz de reconocer las cosas. Se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a Dende y el pequeño namekiano se acercó a ellos al ver como el saiyan más bueno le hacía una señal.

-Dende intenta averiguar más cosas..-le ordeno...-creo que Piccolo puede volver a nosotros y quitarnos este mar de dudas..

-No te preocupes Gokuh..-comentó Dende...-buscaré información...-sujetó su mano con fuerza...-si soñáis con ella, prestar la debida atención a todos los movimientos..

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y gruñó, estaba cansado de estar sesión de amistad entre ellos dos, ahora mismo solo tenía en mente una cosa: encontrar la manera de salvar a Bra antes de su próximo cumpleaños. Comenzó a levitar para conseguir que Gokuh le prestará atención y cuando estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, emprendió el vuelo hacía su casa, seguido de muy de cerca del otro saiyan.

Dende suspiró y encogió los hombros, pero al momento se giró hacía atrás para moverse y entrar en el interior del Palacio Celestial e ir hacía la biblioteca.

-Momo debemos encontrar pistas..-ordenó educadamente.

Su sirviente asintió a la orden del pequeño Dios.

Durante su vuelo cada uno de los saiyans estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos y una pequeña luz se encendió en la mente de Gokuh, levantó su mirada hacía el príncipe y tragando saliva, apresuró su vuelo y colocándose enfrente de él para detenerlo...

-¿Qué haces?..-preguntó toscamente Vegeta.

Los nervios se estaban apoderando de Gokuh, la luz que se había encendido en su mente era una buena idea, pero dudaba mucho que pensará lo mismo el saiyan.

-Verás Vegeta he pensado...-vio como el príncipe esbozaba una sonrisa...-no tiene gracia...-soltó con morros...-se me ha ocurrido una idea, aunque tu no la vas a ver del mismo modo que yo..

-¿Y se tratata de...?...-se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Debemos dormir juntos...-soltó sonrojado al ver la expresión pálida de Vegeta...-tranquilo es por una buena causa, he pensado que si estamos juntos uno puede interrogar al otro cuando tenga los sueños y de este modo serán más precisos, por que tendremos la mente más fresca...

-¡¿Dormir contigo?!..-le señalo con rabia a la afirmación de Gokuh..-¿en el mismo cuarto?...-nuevamente afirmaba...-¿en la misma cama?.

El viento paso por su lado con tanta frialdad que los pelos se les erizaron considerablemente...

-¡¡NO VOY A DORMIR CONTIGO EN LA MISMA CAMA!!..-exclamó molesto.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó curioso...-¡dormiremos en el mismo cuarto y no hace falta que estemos en la misma cama!..-se acercó a él pausadamente...-es por una buena causa, debemos tener la mente fresca cuando soñemos.

-¡Jamás!..-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¡Por Kami Vegeta, es por tu hija!!..-le recordó molesto.

El príncipe le miro fijamente ante ese recuerdo, tenía razón, su hija le necesitaba y no podía fallarle de esa manera. Descruzando sus brazos, suspiró con resignación.

-Esta bien Kakarotto..-murmuró...-pero no quiero que estés pegado a mi por las noches..¿lo entiendes?.

-Por supuesto..-sonrió..-aunque...-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-¿qué dirá Bulma?.

_BULMA_ ese nombre también le afecto mucho, desde que no estaba Bra no habían vuelto a dormir juntos y aunque seguía siendo la reina de su corazón, no podía acercarse a ella como antes, la culpabilidad y el dolor les había colocado una barrera impenetrable.

Vegeta giró su rostro y cerró los ojos.

-¡Que más da!...-emprendió el vuelo.

Gokuh asintió no muy convencido y aspiró con fuerza, así que los rumores de esa "separación" parecían ser ciertos. La desaparición de Bra les había destrozado como matrimonio.

Ambos saiyans volaban hacía la montaña Paoz para pode recoger unas cuantas cosas y así ir hacía la Corp. Capsule a pasar una noche distinta. Mientras Gokuh recogía algunas cosas, Milk iba detrás de él para saber por que hacía ese extraño movimiento...

-¡Gokuh no hay enemigo,¿por qué vas a casa de Bulma?!...-le preguntó molesta.

-¡Es por una buena causa!..-le respondió al salir de su casa y ver como Vegeta estaba apoyado en el tronco...-necesito irme Milk y no quiero que te preocupes...

-¿Por qué?..-desvió su mirada hacía el otro saiyan...-¿y con Vegeta?, ¿qué estáis ocultando?.

Vegeta gruñó al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la "Arpía". Gokuh apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la besó para sopresa de la mujer. El príncipe suspiró de melancolia ante esa escena, hacía tanto tiempo que él no besaba a Bulma que extrañaba ese pequeño contacto, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se giró para no seguir siendo téstigo de esa demostración de amor.

-Milk confía en mi...-apoyó su frente con la de ella...-es una misión importante y está en juego la vida de ellos..

-¿Tan peligrosa es?..-preguntó con temor al ver como Gokuh afirmaba..-entonces ten mucho cuidado Gokuh y..-apretó con fuerza sus manos...-cuando vuelvas quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Tienes mi palabra..-sonrió..-aunque si sale bien, verás tu misma la victoria de esa misión...

Y separándose de ella, salió corriendo hacía el príncipe para emprender ambos el vuelo hacía la Corp. Capsule. Milk se llevó las manos a su pecho y suspiró con impotencia, temía por la vida de su Gokuh pero estaba segura que él no se dejaría vencer ante nada aunque...no podía evitar esa sensación tan dolorosa.

Durante el vuelo ninguno de los dijo nada al respecto sobre lo ocurrido y aterrizando en el césped Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacía el interior de su triste hogar. Gokuh le siguió de cerca y abriendo la puerta, entraron en su interior para ver a Trunks sentado en el sofá.

El joven se giró y sorprendiéndose...

-¿Ya estás mejor Gokuh?..-se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá...-ayer estabas muy pálido.

-Ehhhhhh..-observó de reojo al príncipe...-creo que comí algo que me sentó muy mal...-miró por ambos lados...-¿y Bulma?.

Trunks miró a su padre y Gokuh siguió la mirada para ver como el saiyan estaba ajeno a esa pregunta y algo en su interior le marcaba que acababa de meter la pata.

-Esta descansando..-mintió Trunks.

-Es mejor que descanse...-sonrió forzosamente Gokuh.

-¡Trunks lleva una cama a mi habitación!..-ordenó Vegeta.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de golpe el joven semi saiyan...-¿por qué?.

-¡No es asunto tuyo, así que hazlo!..-volvió a ordenar para irse a la cocina.

El joven miró hacía Gokuh y esté encogió los hombros con incomodidad ante esta situación. Trunks se levantó del sofá y se fue por uno de los pasillos para buscar una cama disponible, mientras que la visita se quedaba en medio del salón con una incomodidad creciente.

-Hubiera sido mejor no venir a dormir aquí...-murmuro con pena...-creo que será una noche muy larga.

Estuvo durante unos minutos completamente solo en el salón, sin escuchar ruido y como única compañia el silencio, suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a la cocina para verla completamente vacia, se llevó una mano a su mentón y notó como la energía de Vegeta se movía arriba, encogiendo los hombros se fue hacía allí para ver como iba a dormir está noche, subió por las escaleras y avanzó por el enorme pasillo que le indicaba la energía del príncipe.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de Bra y tragando saliva se asomó por ella sin desprender energía. Abrió sus ojos al ver como Vegeta estaba enfrente del cuerpo dormido de Bulma y la miraba intensamente, alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla suavemente y mientras hacía esta acción esbozó una débil sonrisa. Se podía ver como el saiyan estaba dolido con toda esta situación y como sufría sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle.

Gokuh apoyó su espalda en la pared para cerrar los ojos y gemir con frustación, ellos no se merecían está situación y suspirando se alejó de esa acción íntima y escasa de la pareja. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Trunks sentado en ella y con la mirada fija en la ventana que tenía delante.

-Llevan así desde que Bra no está y desde ese instante mis padres se han separado, no han vuelto a hacer vida en común y cada uno está en su propio mundo..-explicó Trunks al notar como Gokuh le miraba fijamente...-es muy doloroso verles destrozados y consumidos en sus propias culpas, sé que mi padre visita a mi madre y hace lo mismo que está haciendo ahora...-le miró de reojo..-aunque estén separados se siguen amando pero por Bra no pueden ser felices...

-¿Y qué haces tú?..-le preguntó al sentarse a su lado...

-Cuidar de ellos..-esbozó una sonrisa...-no soy tonto Gokuh y en muy poco tiempo he madurado bastante, y si estáis juntos es por algún motivo relacionado con Bra...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...-soltó Gokuh con nervios..

Trunks se levantó de las escaleras y estirando sus brazos para que crujieran...

-Mi padre ha estado ausente del mundo durante mucho tiempo y jamás le ha interesado hacer nada desde ese fatídico día, solo ha tenido en su mente a Bra..-se giró para verle directamente...-pero ahora está contigo..-avanzó hacía él...-y no estaría contigo si no fuera por una buena causa, me da a entender que Bra tiene algo que ver en el asunto y habéis averiguado algo...

-¡Eres muy listo!..-exclamó Gokuh al sonreir..-pero yo no te puedo decir nada por que no soy la persona adecuada...-señaló hacía arriba...-es tu padre y deberías preguntárselo a él...-se levantó de la escalera...-pero no vas tan mal encaminado Trunks.

Y se alejó del joven para evitar más preguntas personales sobre su estancia aqui.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin su actualización...**

**Trunks es bastante listo y ha averiguado algo..¿tendrá el valor de hablarlo con su padre?, ¿cómo pasará Gokuh la noche en la casa? y...¿solucionarán sus problemas Vegeta y Bulma?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de ese fic con una temática nueva para mi. Nos vemos y hasta otra. Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Una visión más profunda.**

La noche ya estaba en su punto más álgido y el príncipe de los saiyans estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, suspiró con resignación y deseo mentalmente que hoy se descubriera parte del misterio para recuperar a su hija. Alargó su mano hacía el pomo y...

-Vegeta..-habló una voz detrás de su espalda.

El saiyan se giró hacía atrás para ver a Bulma con una bata y una taza de café humeante, vio su mirada cansada y nuevamente deseo volver a ver los ojos que le habían vuelto loco hacía muchos años atrás, pero la culpa y el resentimiento habían echo mella en ella, consumiéndola por momentos aunque...no dejaba de amarla como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?..-respondió toscamente.

-¿Y Gokuh?..-preguntó con interés..-me ha dicho Trunks que dormirá esta noche aqui, ¿por qué?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-No es asunto tuyo..-apretó con fuerza el pomo y se maldijo por su forma de hablarle, interiormente deseaba contarle toda la verdad y tener su participación, pero hasta que no tuvieran más pistas no podía involucrarla en este asunto, no quería ver como su dolor seguía haciéndose más grande.

-Entiendo...-susurro melancólicamente al beber un sorbo de su café...-como siempre...-dio dos pasos hacía atrás...-sigues alejándote de mí.

Vegeta emitió una sonrisa irónica ante su contestación y cerró los ojos para evitar mirarla con rabia ante sus palabras, él se había alejado de ella como ella se lo había echo a él. Era una decisión aceptado por ambos aunque fuera inconscientemente. Abrió el pomo y con ello la puerta, mientras sentía como Bulma seguía detrás suya. Avanzó una paso hacía el interior pero antes de cerrar la puerta...

-Fue una decisión tuya Bulma y yo solo la estoy aceptando.

Y ante esa contestación Bulma cerró los ojos de golpe al escuchar el ruido brusco que había echo el saiyan al cerrar la puerta, abrió sus ojos y los notó humedos, una diminuta lágrima resbaló por ellos para soltar un gemido de impotencia...

-No te reconozco Vegeta y me siento tan sola...-dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana y tragó saliva...

Sus pasos se fueron distanciando de ese punto para ir hacía su nuevo destino. El príncipe apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos, aunque se sentía observado por su invasor.

-No quiero hablar Kakarotto...-sentenció rudamente...-no es el momento.

-No te he dicho nada...-cuestionó ofendido..

Vegeta abrió los ojos para girar su rostro y dirigirlo hacía él...

-Pero tus ojos te delatan...-soltó fríamente.

Se alejó de la puerta para irse hacía su cama, se tiró en ella y gruñó con rabia, nunca le había gustado que nadie se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero es que encima alguien había sido téstigo directo de ese momento tan espantoso. Levantó su vista para ver a Gokuh observando el techo de la habitación, con sus manos apoyados en la cabeza y con una sonrisa feliz..

-¿De qué te ries?..-gruñó.

-De la situación..-desvió su mirada hacía él..-¿has imaginado alguna vez dormir en la misma habitación que yo?...-vio como curvaba sus labios...-pero es por una buena causa, tu hija nos necesita y si uno de los dos está presente cuando sueña con ella, se puede saber más cosas...

-Eso espero, si no, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...-cerró sus ojos...-será mejor que intentemos dormir...

Ambos saiyans cerraron sus ojos e intentaron conciliar el sueño, mientras que al final del pasillo Bulma alargó su mano hacía el pestillo de la ventana y lo abrió, notó la brisa rozar su rostro y sintió frialdad a su alrededor, todo era doloroso y oscuro, ya no había luz a su alrededor y solo deseaba encontrar la paz que le fue denegada hace muchos años. Asomo su rostro hacía el exterior para ver la distancia que había hacía el suelo.

Tal vez...podría significar su tranquilidad si daba el paso.

Apoyó sus manos en el poyete de la ventana e hizo esfuerzo para elevar su pierna hacía ahí y poder ayudar a la otra a seguir el paso de la primera. Cuando ya estaba encima del poyete, cerró los ojos y siguió notando la brisa helada que le envolvía, emitió una sonrisa y admitió su derrota, ya estaba cansada de todo y solo deseaba estar tranquila y dejar de sufrir...

-Me rindo...-abrió sus brazos y dio un pequeño paso hacía delante.

" Vegeta notó como su cuerpo se estaba convulsionando, como se estaba trasladando a otra realidad y cuando abrió los ojos en ese nuevo lugar, vio a su pequeña llorando en el suelo mientras sujetaba la mano de Piccolo, se le veía tan frágil y débil, que no pudo aguantar la tentación y se fue directa hacía ella.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y deseaba abrazar a su pequeño ángel, pero si intentaba hacer ese sueño echo realidad, solo conseguía traspasarla y llevarse un chasco más grande, así que se detuvo y contempló a su pequeña llorar.

-Piccolo no te mueras...-susurró Bra...-¡ayúdame!.

-No insitas niña...-soltó el hombre...-él está en otro mundo, mírale sus ojos sin vida...

El hombre comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor suyo y pronto una nube de humo comenzó a invadirle, la nube se movió unos centímetros para separarse del hombre misterioso y seguir con su movimiento. El raptor se alejó de ahí y agarrando bruscamente a la pequeña de la mano comenzó a arrastrarla, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo contrario, no quería irse de ahí y mucho menos alejarse del namekiano. El torbellino fue hacía ellos justo en el momento en que el raptor silbó con determinación y justo antes de ser absorbida por la nube de polvo..."

El saiyan despertó bruscamente bañado en sudor, dirigió su mirada hacía Gokuh para verlo temblar, seguramente él estaba soñando con algo parecido, alargó su mano con la esperanza de despertarlo y así comentar lo soñado, que sin darse cuenta su piel se erizó y notó algo extraño a su alrededor. Observó la ventana y la extraña sensación que le invadía seguía intacta en su interior, notó una extraña brisa pasar por su rostro e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta, se levantó de la cama con pesadez y la abrió de golpe.

Asomo su rostro para ver el pasillo vacío y sobretodo helado. Cerró la puerta al momento de salir de la habitación y se detuvo en medio del pasillo para ver como la ventana estaba abierta, la siguió contemplando con la misma sensación de inseguridad que le consumía en su interior y sin que pudiera evitar sus movimientos, sus piernas comenzaron a dirigirse hacía la ventana ante un dolor extremo en su corazón...

Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación, Gokuh sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas y movía su cabeza de un lado hacía otro, su sueño era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

" Piccolo caía al suelo bruscamente mientras su enemigo estampaba una pierna en su espalda, consiguiendo un rugido de dolor por parte de su adversario. El namekiano levantó su mirada hacía la pequeña para verla temblar y con los ojos llorosos, no podía consentir que se la llevaran lejos de él.

Se dio la vuelta y agarró la pierna del hombre, pero este sonrió con malicia e inclinándose sobre el namekiano alzó sus manos para estrellarlas en cada lado de la sien de él. Ejerció fuerza para escuchar el grito grotesco de Piccolo.

-La niña es mía y al lugar en la cual me la llevo jamás podréis localizarla...-sentenció.

-No...-susurro Piccolo...-la encontraremos...

-No con tu ayuda..-acercó más su rostro a su oido...-por que tú dejarás de tener existencia alguna cuando me haga con tu energía, dejarás de existir y ella...-levantó su mirada y sonriendo...-morirá según lo ordene su destino.

El raptor acumuló energía en sus manos y la transmitió hacía el namekiano, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo temblará, sus ojos se llenaron de sangre y pronto el vacio se hizo el dueño de ahí. Sentía como sus fuerzas estaban en sus límites y cuando la oscuridad estaba a punto de consumirlo para siempre, sus finos oidos captaron la última palabra que escucharía en mucho tiempo.

**DOCE.**"

Su cuerpo se elevó ante el final de su sueño, se pasó la mano por su rostro para apartar el sudor que bajaba de él y aspirando con fuerza, recordó que debía despertar a Vegeta y contarle todo lo ocurrido.

Desvió su mirada hacía el lado donde se encontraba la cama y la vio vacia.

-Vegeta..-habló pausadamente.

Iba a volver a llamarlo, cuando un golpe retumbó en las paredes de la habitación y con eso un grito brutal.

-¡¡BULMAAA!!.

**Continuará.**

**Por fin! menos mal que ya he podido actualizar este fic, pero es que ahora ando un poco escasa de tiempo y actualizado de vez en cuando...**

**Ambos han soñado con la pequeña pero con distinto contenido y...¿qué ha ocurrido con Bulma?**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. chao y saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - ¿Podría estar muerta?**

Gokuh se incorporó con velocidad de la cama y saliendo del cuarto se plantó en medio del pasillo, para escuchar como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría y mostraba a Trunks completamente nervioso ante ese grito brutal. Ambos saiyans se miraron fijamente y tragando saliva...

-¿De dónde ha venido?..-preguntó Gokuh...-¿lo has escuchado verdad?.

-Si..-soltó el joven...-ha sido brutal.

Pronto un leve brisa pasó por su alrededor y con una sensación extraña entre sus cuerpos, giraron sus rostros hacía la ventana, sintieron como un nudo se formaba en sus gargantas y con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro del más joven, sus piernas se movieron ante un fugaz pensamiento. Salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Gokuh.

Trunks se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la ventana y alargando su mano con temblor, sus labios se movían con dolor, se apoyó en el poyete y asomando su cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡¡MAMA!!..-gritó con descontrol.

La piel del saiyan se erizó al escuchar el nombre de su amiga y haciendo lo mismo que el hijo de ella, asomó su rostro para quedarse paralizado. Ahí en el suelo estaba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que yacía en los brazos del príncipe de los saiyans. Y entonces el mundo se detuvo para los observadores que estaban presenciando esa escena.

En el suelo de la Corp. Capsule, Vegeta tenía sobre sí mismo el cuerpo inerte de su mujer. La abrazaba con fuerza mientras se balanceaba y se mordía los labios para no emitir ninguna lágrima, sus ojos estaban cerrados y había estrellado su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Estaba asustado y a la vez furioso con la mujer, ella se había rendido y no seguía luchando y la única manera de solucionar esa culpabilidad, fue el suicidio. La atrajó con más fuerza hacía él y a la vez se culpó a sí mismo, él también había sido responsable del estado emocional de su esposa, nunca la ayudó o la consoló, simplemente se había dejado llevar por el resentimiento y se había alejado de ella.

-Bulma..-susurro dolorosamente.

Sus labios se movieron tan fugazmente que creyó que esas palabras que había pronunciado habían sido producto de su imaginación. Alejó su rostro del cuello de la mujer y pasando su mano por el rostro de ella, la contempló fijamente. Su mirada se volvía más suave y con los ojos humedecidos, acercó sus labios a los de ella..

Después de tanto tiempo volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella.

-Bulma debes permanecer a mi lado..-le dijo al momento de tocar la punta de su nariz con la de ella...-puedo encontrar a Bra y volveremos a ser como antes, pero para eso necesito que estes junto a mí...

El silencio emitido por la mujer estaba llevándolo al terror más grande que volvía a experimentar desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte y perdiera a la mujer que vivía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Gokuh meneó la cabeza al volver a la realidad, no sabía que le había ocurrido pero se había quedado bloqueado como a su acompañante, apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven y trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, vio como el joven saltaba por la ventana y descendía hasta el suelo para reunirse con su padre. Hubiera deseado seguirlo, pero ahora mismo eso era un asunto familiar.

Trunks se tiró al suelo y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, mientras lloraba encima de su cuerpo. No quería perder a su madre, ya había sufrido demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo. No era justo. Tanto padre como hijo observaban impotentes a la mujer, veían como no hacía ruidos ni gestos.. y eso les estaba llevando a la peor realidad de todas.

Bulma había muerto.

-Mamá...-susurró el joven...-no te vayas..

Agacharon sus rostros para evitar seguir contemplando el cuerpo inerte de la mujer y para convencerse del nuevo mal que había sobre ellos. Y se dieron cuenta que a partir de ahora dejarían de ser una familia o por lo menos lo que quedaba de una. Los minutos se hicieron eternos y de pronto la mujer soltó un gemido tan doloroso que hasta las lágrimas comenzaron a fluctuar de sus ojos. Por unos segundos había notado como era arrastrada al paraíso pero las voces de sus seres queridos le habían convencido de volver a su cuerpo. Aunque notaba como estaba rota por varias partes, se sentía segura y cálida en los brazos de su saiyan. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio...

-VeVe...-intentó hablar pero los músculos de la cara le estaban doliendo..

Sin poder evitar esta acción, emitió una sonrisa. Se puso de pie con su mujer en brazos y mirando el cielo oscuro...

-Te llevaré al médico...-soltó bruscamente. Dirigió su mirada hacía Gokuh para ver como este asentía y sin soltar palabra alguna, comenzó a elevarse para dirigirse hacía el hospital más cercano que había.

Trunks se levantó del suelo y soltó un gemido de alivio, notó como su corazón estaba bombeando más sangre de la debida y la alegría había vuelto nuevamente a su interior. Desvió su mirada hacía el saiyan y se elevó hacía él. LLegó hasta la ventana y sentándose en el poyete, se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes. Era increíble pero necesitaba desahogarse, hacía unos segundos su vida se había detenido al pensar que ella estaba muerta y no podía ni imaginar su vida sin su madre. Gokuh apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven...

-Tú madre se recuperará...-dijo amablemente...-ella es fuerte.

-¿Por qué ha echo eso Gokuh?..-le preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos...-estoy desconcertado y no puedo creer que mi madre deseará morir..

-Tal vez...-se mordió los labios...-se ha cansado de luchar.

Pero el joven no le respondió y siguió llorando con más fuerza, mientras Gokuh escuchaba su llanto y le hacía compañía.

Había pasado una hora desde que Bulma intentará suicidarse y ahora reposaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Su pronóstico era grave pero estaban esperanzados de que saldría de esto, aunque tendría secuelas. Miles de aparatos y cables rodeaban a la mujer que yacía dormida en la cama. Su respiración era lenta pero estable y en los más profundo de la habitación estaba el saiyan sentado en una butaca mientras su cabeza reposaba en sus manos. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás hubiera estado en un sitio como este pero las circunstancias habían sido distintas. No podía creerse que su Bulma pensará que el suicidio era la única salida a la paz interior. Levantó su mirada hacía el cuerpo de su mujer y curvó sus labios, había sido una insensata. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y observó la ventana, él tenía que estar con Gokuh para hablar sobre los sueños que habían tenido sobre Bra, pero en vez de eso, estaba en la habitación de un hospital, velando por su esposa.

Escuchó unos ruidos y girando su rostro hacía un lado, se levantó de golpe al ver como Bra estaba mirándole fijamente. Su piel se erizo y sintió algo de miedo ante esa situación. Su hija solo se le aparecían en sueños y ahora estaba ahí mirándole con tristeza. Notó como el pánico se apoderaba de él y pensó en la peor de todas las soluciones. ¿Podría estar muerta?. Alargó su mano hasta ella, pero la figura dio dos pasos hacía atrás. No habló en ningún momento y se abrazó a sí misma. Y de pronto los ojos de la pequeña se humedecieron y encorvándose comenzó a desaparecer..

-¡No, Bra!..-exclamó al pegar un salto hacía el lugar donde había estado su pequeña. Movió su rostro de un lado hacía otro y los nervios comenzaban a consumirlo, no entendía que había pasado y estaba convencido de que no estaba soñando, entonces..¿qué podría ser?, abrió los ojos...-tengo que solucionar esto de una maldita vez...-desvió su cabeza hacía el lado donde reposaba Bulma y levantándose se fue hacía ella, se inclinó y la besó fugazmente en los labios, luego acarició su rostro...-tengo que irme Bulma, para poder encontrar a nuestra hija.

Y se alejó de ella mientras pasaba su mano por sus labios. Abrió el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación, sin percatarse de que la mujer había abierto sus ojos de golpe.

Mientras tanto en Corp. Capsule, Trunks había dejado de llorar e incorporándose del poyete donde había estado sentado durante bastante rato, se alejó de el. Gokuh comenzó a seguirlo y agachó su cabeza ante las desgracias que acompañaban a la familia de su amiga, no había manera de que la mala suerte les dejará en paz y encima encontrar a la pequeña se estaba volviendo un tanto confuso. No entendía nada de lo que la pequeña les estaba diciendo y eso le molestaba mucho. Él le había prometido al príncipe que la encontarían pero iban mal encaminados. Suspiró con resignación y estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no vio como Trunks se detuvo de golpe y ante este gesto, su rostro fue a chocar contra la espalda del joven.

-¡Auch Trunks!..-exclamó adolorido..

-Gokuh...-habló seriamente el joven.

El saiyan se asomó por encima del hombro del más joven y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Ante ellos estaba nuevamente la pequeña que les miraba fijamente.

-¡¿No es una broma?!..-preguntó Trunks..

-Bra..-murmuro Gokuh...-no es posible que esté...-se tapó la boca con las manos...-aún no es tu cumpleaños..

-¿De qué hablas?..-preguntó asombrado Trunks...-¿qué está pasando?.

Pero Gokuh no le respondió y tragando saliva comenzó a acercarse hacía ella, pero Bra volvió a dar dos pasos hacía atrás e inclinándose en el suelo comenzó a hacer unos dibujos. Ambos saiyans la miraban con asombro y con curiosidad, pero la pequeña seguía haciendo círculos en el suelo. Colocó los números dentro de los dibujos y en el centro de esas mismas figuras pintó dos flechas. Al terminar se levantó del suelo y señaló los dibujos que había echo y justo en ese mismo momento la pequeña se dio unos pequeños golpes en su muñeca y comenzó a desaparecer..

Dejándolos más sorprendidos que antes...

**Continuará**

**Holas! nuevamente vuelvoooo.**

**más misterios engloban a la pequeña y ahora resulta que Trunks la ha visto...¿conseguirán descondificar el dibujo que ha echo en el suelo? y ¿Bulma se recuperará?...¿cómo lo resolverán?.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Descubriendo el mensaje.**

Cuando Bra desapareció de la presencia de ellos, Trunks comenzó a remover su mente ante los acontecimientos de hacía unos minutos, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado y encima su hermana pequeña o por lo menos esa niña que se le parecía tanto le había mostrado algo.

Cerró los ojos para pensar con más claridad ante la escena de su hermana y aspirando con fuerza, desvió su mirada para ver a Gokuh masajeándose la sien con más nerviosismo que antes, si no recordaba mal él había comentado algo y aunque debía estar impresionado por ver a su hermana estaba más relajado. Tragó saliva y achicando su mirada..

-¿Qué está pasando Gokuh?..-le preguntó toscamente..-¡tú sabes algo, ¿cuéntamelo?!.

Gokuh alzó su vista hacía el joven y tragando saliva, le giró el rostro para cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios. No podía desvelar nada de esa misión secreta, se lo había prometido a Vegeta. Además no podían dar esperanzas sin saber nada nuevo.

-¡Gokuh!..-le gritó Trunks al colocar sus manos en los hombros del saiyan y conseguir que le volviera a mirar...-¿qué le ocurre a mi hermana?¡intuyo que tú sabes algo y por eso mi padre y tú estáis juntos, así que contádmelo!.

-Lo siento Trunks..-tragó saliva...-no sé nada.

El joven soltó una sonrisa humorística, definitivamente no sabía mentir y era muy fácil leerle el rostro. Menos mal que después de tantos años al lado de Goten, podía saber cuando mentían, al fin y al cabo ambos se parecían mucho. Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y apretando su mano, ejerció fuerza en ese agarre..

-¡Mientes!..-sentenció con frialdad..-¡dime la verdad!

El saiyan le devolvió la mirada con dolor, no podía decirle nada y aunque deseaba contárselo, debía tener el permiso de Vegeta, al fin y al cabo, una promesa era eso. Se mordió los labios y jugueteando con sus dedos..

-¡Yo no...!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando los saiyans giraron sus rostros hacía la ventana y notaron como la energía del príncipe se acercaba velozmente. Podían sentir como la rabia le consumía y como el terror estaba a su alrededor y se asombraron al comprobar esos sentimientos, volvieron a girar sus rostros con lentitud hacía la persona que tenían delante y..

-¡Mi padre lo sabe ¿verdad?!..-volvió a insistir pero sin ver la afirmación de Gokuh..-¡en ese caso se lo preguntaré a él!.

Trunks salió corriendo hacía la ventana y justo al llegar, su padre entró, se detuvo con un temblor en su cuerpo y dirigiendo su mirada hacía Gokuh, intentaba que su orgullo no se doblegará y cayera llorando por la desesperación. Le miró, intentando tranquilizarse y no pensar en lo peor.

Su hija estaba muerta y se había mostrado ante él.

-¡Bra!..-alzó la voz temerosa...-¿está muerta?.

-¿Qué dices papá?..-preguntó asustado el joven ante esa revelación..

Pero Vegeta lo ignoró y siguió observando al otro saiyan, necesitaba alivio y una mentira creíble. No quería que sus temores se hicieran realidad, y saber la muerte de su hija, era el peor de todos los castigos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?..-habló seriamente Gokuh..-¿qué te hace pensar eso?.

Trunks dirigió su mirada hacía el padre de Goten con más curiosidad que antes.

-¡Se me ha aparecido en la habitación de Bulma!..-sentenció rudamente...-y eso no puede ser al menos que...-se mordió los labios...-¡tú ya me entiendes!..-agachó su mirada al suelo y apretó con fuerza sus ojos, para evitar que el torrencial de lágrimas brotaran..-¡Bra está muerta!.

Y sin poder evitarlo sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Sentía impotencia y miseria, su hija estaba muerta y no había podido ayudarla. Debía haberse dado más prisa en descubrir los mensajes que le mandaba en vez de darle vueltas.

Gokuh se conmovió por la desesperación del príncipe y deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón que ese temor no fuera verdad, pero él no podía consolarle y mentirle cuando no sabía nada de eso. También la había visto pero desconocía si seguía con vida, agachó su rostro y derramó una diminuta lágrima, ¿De qué le servía ser poderoso si no podía encontrar a una niña pequeña?.

Y entonces Trunks tomó el relevo de la conversación..

-Papá hemos visto a Bra..-le reveló ante la perplejidad dibujada en el rostro del príncipe...-estaba al final del pasillo..-le señaló el lugar...-y ha empezado a hacer un dibujo en el suelo, no he visto que era pero cuando lo ha acabado se ha esfumado..-le miró intensamente..-¿qué está pasando papá?¡sé que me ocultas algo importante y que Bra está en medio de ese asunto!.

Vegeta le miró y dirigió su mirada hacía Gokuh, para verlo asentir a su pregunta. Se levantó del suelo y obteniendo nuevamente su dignidad, tragó saliva nervioso y dirigió su mirada perdida en la esperanzadora de su primogénito.

-He soñado con tu hermana durante muchos días..-vio el asombro de Trunks...-he visto como la secuestraban, como se la llevaban de mi lado y como Piccolo salía en su rescate...-su mirada se volvió más débil de la emoción...-por eso el namekiano está en coma, salió en su rescate cuando tenía que haber sido yo..-apretó sus manos...-tú hermana me pedía auxilio y no pude rescatarla, y ahora está muerta...-aflojó la presión de su puño y se encorvó con desesperación..-solo necesitaba unos días más e iría en su rescate, pero ese asesino se ha adelantado y me ha echo el peor de todos los males...-se tapó el rostro con las manos..-matar a mi hija.

Sin poder evitar el dolor que le estaba consumiendo, los ojos del príncipe se volvieron lacrimosos por la desesperación. Ya le daba igual que le vieran llorar, estaba acabado y destrozado, su hija ya no volvería a estar a su lado y la habían alejado para siempre de su lado. Ni siquiera podrían resucitarla con las bolas de Dragon, por que en esa dimensión era imposible. Ya no le quedaba nada por la que luchar..

Trunks desvió su mirada hacía Gokuh y lo vio consumido, habían aguantado esta misión en secreto para no crear esperanzas a su madre. No podía ser injusto que todo ese esfuerzo fuera en balde y llevándose una mano a su mentón, cerró los ojos pensativamente, su hermana aunque era una niña era mitad saiyan y era difícil acabar con su vida fácilmente, así que podría haber una luz, aunque eso era lo que esperaba de corazón.

-No creo que esté muerta papá..-dijo calmadamente Trunks al obtener la mirada desolada de su progenitor..-Bra es mitad saiyan y no es tan debilucha..-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con la expresión pensativa...-creo que ella os está dando los últimos mensajes para que la ayudéis..-curvó sus labios...-además tú la has visto y nosotros también, ¿qué te ha dicho o ha echo algún gesto extraño?.

-No me ha dicho nada, solo se ha abrazado a sí misma cuando me he acercado y ha desaparecido..-musitó angustiado...-no significa nada.

-¡Si, significa papá!..-alzó la voz Trunks...-por que después de tí ha venido hacía Gokuh..-le señaló..-ella sabe que estáis recibiendo los mensajes y que le falta poco tiempo..

-¿Por qué piensas eso?..-insistió Gokuh.

Trunks le miró con seriedad y aclarándose la garganta...

-Por que os estáis acercando, ya no basta con los sueños, debe hacerlo de otra forma más convincente y que os llame la atención.

-Piccolo nos dijo que la fecha límite para encontrarla es el día de su cumpleaños..-le verificó Gokuh

-Su cumpleaños es dentro de dos días...-les recordó...-así que no podemos perder el tiempo, debemos encontrarla y para empezar..-señaló el final del pasillo...-es descubrir que significa el dibujo que hay en el suelo.

Vegeta y Gokuh se miraron con sorpresa al ver la determinación marcada en el rostro del joven saiyan. Él tenía las esperanzas que ellos habían perdido y aunque deseaban que tuviera razón con sus suposiciones, no podían agarrarse a esa esperanza muerta. Así que no se movieron de ese lugar..

Pero Trunks los ignoró y se dirigió hacía el final del pasillo, miró detenidamente el dibujo y se inclinó para tocarlo. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y cerró los ojos, recordando los gestos que había echo su hermana, comenzó a sonreír al verla nuevamente. Le echaba mucho de menos y deseaba encontrarla, ahora que había esa luz en su vida oscura.

Todas sus acciones eran observadas por ambos saiyans.

Y abrió los ojos con brusquedad, se levantó del suelo y mirándoles fijamente, comenzó a sonreír. En su mirada estaba la alegría reflejada en su rostro, ella no estaba muerta, al contrario estaba viva y quería volver con su familia..

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?..-preguntó con interés Vegeta.

-Papá..-agrandó su sonrisa...-Bra está viva.

Vio el alivio y la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su padre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?..-le preguntó Gokuh curioso.

-Ella ha dibujado un reloj...-soltó...-recuerda Gokuh que después de hacer el dibujo en el suelo se ha golpeado la muñeca...-hizo el gesto para verificar su relato...-no le falta mucho tiempo y os está obligando a que no os retraséis..

-¿Y?..-encogió los hombros el príncipe..-es un reloj pero no dice nada más...

Trunks levantó su dedo y negó las palabras de su padre...

-¿Habéis soñado algo está noche?...-preguntó con interés..

Comenzaron a remover sus mentes al sueño de hacía unas horas. Veían las lágrimas de la niña, la malicia del raptor y el sufrimiento de Piccolo al ser despojado de su esencia. Pero no había nada que fuera distinto a esa visión. Todo estaba marcado con la agonía de la pequeña.

Gokuh se llevó las manos a la cabeza al retumbar con fuerza una palabra en su interior.

-Doce...-soltó con dolor.

-¿Doce?..-repitió Vegeta.

Y nuevamente la mirada de Trunks se volvió más humorística. Se frotó las manos y sonriendo ampliamente...

-Ya tenéis la última pieza al mensaje de Bra...-señaló el suelo...-las flechas del dibujo están colocadas en el número doce, de esta forma podéis encontrarla..

Algo brotó en el interior del príncipe de los saiyans, notaba como su piel se erizaba y como no podía evitar las ganas de gritar de alegría. Su hija estaba viva y no se había rendido. Elevó su mirada hacía su hijo que observaba el dibujo con triunfo, sin él le hubieran dado la espalda a su princesita y habría muerto sin la posibilidad de ser salvada.

La habría dejado a manos de su vérdugo.

Apretó con fuerza su puño y entrecerró su mirada, iba a matar a ese malnacido por robarle a su niña y alejarla de él durante tanto tiempo. Por su culpa su vida dejó de tener sentido y deseaba morir por sentirse inútil.

-Espérame Bra que voy en tu rescate...-murmuró con furia...-tu padre sigue en pie.

Gokuh suspiró con alivio al saber eso, habían avanzado y estaban yendo por el camino correcto y todo gracias a Trunks que no se había rendido y seguía firme en sus pensamientos.

_"La puerta de una habitación se abrió con brusquedad y de entre las sombras salió la figura ancha de un hombre. La jovencita se fue hacía el rincón más profundo de la habitación y se abrazó a sí misma. Sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas y se mordía los labios con fuerza. No le servía de nada gritar por que nadie vendría en su rescate. _

_Estaba sola y condenada para siempre._

_El hombre alzó su mano hacía su rostro y la joven cerró los ojos. Sentía repulsión por ese ser y deseaba que se alejará para siempre de su lado. Sintió como la lengua le acariciaba la mejilla y su estómago comenzó a removerse con inquietud. _

_-Pronto llegará el momento pequeña...-comentó con crueldad...-pronto este cuerpo...-agarró con fuerza el pecho de la jovencita..-serás mía para toda la eternidad.._

_-No...-sollozó._

_-Si lo serás..-volvió a pasar la lengua por su mejilla._

_La soltó con brusquedad para empotrarla contra la pared y salió de la habitación. Y al sentirse nuevamente sola en ese cuarto, se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó, tenía miedo y deseaba estar en casa con su familia, después de tanto tiempo temía que se hubieran olvidado de ella.._

_-Mamá..-susurro con frustación...-papá..-le dio un vuelco en el corazón...-¿me estarás buscando papá?._

_Y se tapó las manos para seguir llorando con angustia."_

**Continuará.**

**Holas! y por fin su actualización...¡ya era hora!**

**Muchas cosas han pasado en este capítulo y hemos visto avances en el misterio del dibujo.**

**Sin la ayuda y perseverancia de Trunks, se hubieran rendido y habrían condenado a muerte a la pequeña. ¿Qué destino tiene guardado Bra?.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por la paciencia hasta ahora. saludos y nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Un rumbo nuevo**

El día comenzaba a hacerse notar en el cielo y Trunks dibujaba varias veces el mismo dibujo que su hermana había echo, aunque había descubierto el mensaje de ella, no sabía como debían ir en su búsqueda y el tiempo no era su aliado. Se descolocó los cabellos y cerró los ojos, desde esta noche habían pasado muchas cosas y aunque debía estar contento por descubrir algo importante, desconocía por completo el estado de su madre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en ella, no podía creerse que hubiera intentado sucidarse y que no había conseguido su propósito por milagro. Se pasó las manos por su rostro para quitarse esas lágrimas que estaban surcando sus mejillas y se acercó a Gokuh que estaba comiendo.

-Gokuh no sería más conveniente darle a mi madre una alubia mágica..-le propuso con inocencia..-así se recuperaría más rápido.

El saiyan le miró de reojo y tragando la comida que había en su garganta.

-Opino lo mismo que tú, pero tu padre prefiere que esté ahí en el hospital..-le miró fijamente...-quiere mantenerla alejada de él para que no se entere de nada.

-Pero..-se sentó en la silla..-si mi madre sabe algo, ella.

-¡No Trunks!..-exclamó Gokuh seriamente...-es mejor que nadie sepa nada, ¿y si no tenemos éxito y Bra muere? figúrate como estaría tu madre si de repente le volvemos a decir que no volverá a ver a su hija.

-Ya pero..-agachó su rostro...-sería bueno que ella supiera algo.

-Lo sé, pero por una parte es mejor mantenerla a distancia de todo esto..-se limpió los labios, se levantó de la silla y crujiéndose los huesos, se llevó la mano a su frente...-debo despedirme de Milk antes de hacer ese viaje.

El joven se levantó para protestar cuando sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas. Se volvió a sentar en la silla y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, no tenía ni idea de como iban a rescatar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Vegeta permanecía de pie y enfrente de la cama en donde estaba su mujer. No podía apartar su mirada de ella y sentía rabia por lo que había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior, en determinados momentos deseaba gritarle y reprocharle por su actitud derrotista, pero él se había rendido antes y había estado a punto de condenar a su hija a una muerte segura. Cerró los ojos al apretar con fuerza sus puños, no podía estar demasiado tiempo parado y debía ir al Templo Sagrado para buscar ese camino que le llevaría hasta su hija.

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo extrajo una alubia mágica. Devolvió su vista hacía su esposa y destruyéndola avanzó hasta ella, era mejor mantenerla sedada y en este estado. Cuando volviera con su hija en brazos, ya le daría la alubia mágica y podría ver el resultado de su búsqueda.

Se inclinó hacía el rostro de Bulma y mirando fijamente sus labios.

-Nunca he dejado de sentir esto mujer, aunque nos hayamos ignorado todo este tiempo, esos sentimientos que tengo por tí siguen vivos y jamás se apagaran..-sonrió con meláncolia.

Acercó sus labios y los depositó en los de ella. Deseaba sentir eso antes de hacer ese viaje a un mundo desconocido y en donde cabía la posibilidad de no regresar, si él no volvía, haría todo lo posible para que Bra si estuviera en los brazos de su madre.

Su hija se merecía eso y mucho más.

-Ádios Bulma..-alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla con suavidad...-nos veremos dentro de unos días.

Se alejó de la cercanía de su esposa sin dejar de mirarle y dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, suspiró, le echó un último vistazo y abriendo las ventanas, emprendió el vuelo hacía el Templo Sagrado. Mientras tanto en la cama de la habitación, Bulma abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por las palabras de su saiyan.

-Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte Vegeta..-se giró con fuerza y se abrazó mientras continuaba llorando.

En la montaña Paoz, Milk miraba de vez en cuando la ventana que había en la cocina con la esperanza de ver a su saiyan, pero nuevamente agachaba su rostro y continuaba haciendo su trabajo. Sentía curiosidad por esa misión que estaba haciendo.

Una brisa fresca pasó por su cuello y al girarse se encontró con la mirada de Gokuh. La mujer sonrió al verlo pero se alegró con más fuerza al sentir como los brazos protectores de él la aferraban contra su cuerpo. Aunque el mundo explotara, estaba convencida que dentro de ese mundo protector, encontraría la paz que más añoraba.

Gokuh acarició los cabellos de Milk.

-Me voy Milk..-susurró con dolor.

Y esas palabras volvieron a traerle a la realidad, se separó con dolor de su esposo y le miró con rencor por lo que acaba de escuchar, sus ojos se volvieron lacrimosos y sintió deseos de golpearlo por ese atrevimiento.

-¿A luchar?..-le preguntó con rencor para ver su afirmación..-siempre es igual Gokuh, te vas de mi lado y no vuelves hasta pasado mucho tiempo, ¿es qué no piensas en mí en ningún momento?..-se giró para darle la espalda...-siempre están las batallas antes que yo.

Notó como el saiyan la aferraba más a su pecho y aunque intentó alejarse de ese abrazo tan tentador y deseable, la pacifica voz de Gokuh consiguió calmarla. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de esa mujer que tanto amaba.

-Confía en mí, Milk..-susurró..-es una misión muy importante y la vida de una persona depende de que vaya en su ayuda..-notó como su mujer temblaba...-sé que siempre te he echo lo mismo, pero está vez no es una batalla mía, tengo que hacerla por una amistad muy profunda..-besó su cabello.

Milk se alejó de ese abrazo tan deseado y mirándole fijamente, sus ojos continuaban bañados de lágrimas.

-¿Y después, te volverás a ir?.

-Si..-esbozó una sonrisa..-me iré de ese sitio para volver a tu lado.

Sin poder esperar las posibles represalias de la mujer, Gokuh avanzó hasta ella, la agarró por la cintura y besándola con pasión, la mantuvo a su lado. Quería tener este momento como recuerdo por si no volvía a su lado.

Se alejó de ese abrazo y llevándose la mano a su frente, esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mí cuando sepas el motivo de la misión Milk.

Y al finalizar sus palabras desapareció de su presencia, para sentirse nuevamente sola ante ese abandono tan familiar que siempre le hacía su querido saiyan. Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo para derramar esas lágrimas que siempre la desgarraban por dentro.

En el palacio Celestial Dende alzó su rostro al sentir como Gokuh se estaba materializando y suavizo su rostro al ver el resto de lágrimas que habían surcado por los ojos del saiyan. Le sonrió con dulzura y él le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-¿Has descubierto algo Dende?..-le preguntó seriamente.

-Si..-afirmó.

-¿Y qué es?..-preguntó más entusiasmado.

-Habrá que esperar a Vegeta, además la intervención de Trunks ha ayudado a descubrir a que hora deberéis viajar a ese mundo..-sentenció con seriedad...-no sabemos que enemigos se esconden ahí y como será vuestra capacidad de fuerza, pero debéis ir preparados por si ocurre algo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?..-preguntó con curiosidad.

Pero Dende no volvió a abrir la boca y alzando su rostro, Gokuh observó de reojo como Vegeta se aproximaba a ellos, suspiró con alivio y volviendo a encarar al namekiano.

-Habla Dende..-dijo suavemente..-¿cómo podéis ir a ese mundo?.

El rostro del joven Dios se volvio sombrío y llevándose una mano a su mentón, los observó con algo de terror. La entrada a ese mundo era muy fácil, pero temía el interior de ese mundo desconocido.

-Por el mismo lugar en el cual Bra entró..-dijo cortadamente..-debe ser a la hora que marca ese reloj que dibujo en la Corp. Capsule.

-¿Y dónde está ese sitio?..-habló Vegeta secamente.

-Os llevaré ahí pero..-se mordió los labios..-debéis saber que es un mundo desconocido y ahí no tenemos poder para ayudaros, así que no sé como volveréis.

Tanto Gokuh como Vegeta se observaron fijamente y el saiyan más joven agachó la cabeza, sabía que iba a ser una misión peligrosa pero no saber el tiempo que tardarían en rescatar a la pequeña le dejaba intranquilo. Había dejado a Milk destrozada por su nueva partida y sabía que sentiría rabia por él. Por unos momentos se le pasó por la mente echarse atrás, pero Bra se le había aparecido en sueños y no podía dejarla abandonada en ese mundo.

-Cuando estemos en ese problema ya encontraremos una solución para salir..-sentenció Vegeta..-ahora solo me importa encontrar a mi hija y matar a ese indeseable que me la arrebató hace tanto tiempo.

-Estoy contigo Vegeta..-dijo Gokuh..-ahora hay que preocuparse por la niña.

Dende curvó sus labios ante las palabras de su amigo, sabía la pequeña bronca que había ocurrido en su casa y también estaba al corriente de ese intento de suicidio por parte de Bulma, ambos saiyans podían perder lo más importante de su vida.

El namekiano emprendió el vuelo seguido de los saiyans.

_El sol entraba por los agujeros que había en la pared y uno de esos rayos dio en su rostro. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en esa habitación húmeda y sucia. Se encogió con fuerza para poder abrazarse y cerrar los ojos. Había soñado con su padre o al menos aquel rostro que aún perduraba en su mente y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se le iba haciendo más irreconocible._

_Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos y se tapó el rostro para evitar ser descubierta. No quería encontrarse con los demás miembros de la familia, dispuestos a echarle en cara sus lágrimas absurdas y sin sentido. Escuchó como el picaporte se abría y vio como el rostro de una mujer joven se aproximaba a ella._

_Tragó saliva y levantándose de la cama, se apartó los restos de esas lágrimas. _

_Sus labios temblaron al ver como la mujer le miraba fijamente y cerró los ojos al sentir como esa mano se aferraba a su oreja y estiraba de ella._

_-¡Sal qué no tenemos tiempo que perder, dentro de dos días será el momento que hemos estado esperando hace tiempo!._

_-¿Y qué momento es ese?..-preguntó con pena._

_Vio como la mujer sonreía y la empujaba hasta la salida._

_-Pronto lo sabrás._

_Y al salir de la habitación la puerta se cerró con brusquedad._

El príncipe de los saiyans cerró los ojos al mundo de la inconsciencia mientras estaba en pleno vuelo, había visto a su pequeña sufrir y el horror que había contemplado, provoco que todas sus funciones vitales se paralizaran y comenzara a caer al vacío sin que Gokuh se diera cuenta de eso.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! actualización..**

**Ya se dirigen al mismo lugar en el cual Bra entró hace seis años, pero Vegeta ha vuelto a soñar con ella y su cuerpo se ha paralizado..¿llegaran a tiempo?.**

**Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos. saludos y abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Un nuevo mundo.**

Su cuerpo estaba cayendo al vacío sin que él pudiera remediar esa acción, se encontraba totalmente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba y en el interior de su mente veía a su niña sufriendo por algo. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que su hija estaba a punto de sufrir en sus propias carnes un dolor intenso.

Nada le respondía y su cuerpo parecía un objeto que iba a hacerse pedazos al momento de chocar contra la tierra.

Gokuh se detuvo y girando su vista hacía atrás contempló como estaba vacío, se extraño al ver eso y bajando su vista, vio con horror como el cuerpo de su amigo caía pesadamente y no reaccionaba ante nada.

-¡VEGETA!..-gritó con fuerzas y se lanzó hacía el cuerpo de saiyan.

Dende se detuvo al escuchar el grito y vio como el saiyan más bueno se tiraba hacía el vacío.

Pero ni siquiera el potente grito de desesperación de Gokuh consiguió despertarlo y nuevamente, la persona culpable de ese estado inmóvil, volvió a provocarle la vuelta a la vida.

-"_Papá ayúdame"._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir como su pie se erizaba y deteniéndose de golpe, aspiró con fuerza para obtener el aire que necesitaba. Notó como la presencia de Gokuh se acercaba hasta él y alzando su mirada confuso a la suya preocupada, esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Vegeta?..-preguntó histérico..-estabas cayendo y parecías inconsciente.

Tragó saliva para poder normalizar su estado.

-No lo sé Kakarotto..-respondió secamente..-recuerdo que estaba volando y de repente he abierto los ojos mientras caía hacía el suelo.

Gokuh curvó sus labios y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del príncipe de los saiyans, habló más toscamente.

-¿Qué has visto?.

El príncipe de los saiyans gruñó y moviéndose bruscamente, se alejó del agarre del otro saiyan. Masculló con maldad y volvió arriba para seguir con su trayecto hacía la entrada en ese mundo donde estaba su hija secuestrada. Pero Gokuh no se acorbadó ante ese gesto y materializándose enfrente suya, le agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-¡Dime lo qué has visto Vegeta!..-se expresó con enfado..-¡debes hacerlo!

-¿Por qué?..-se volvió a zafar del agarre..-no te importa.

-¿No?..-alzó una ceja incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo..-estoy contigo para ayudarte a buscarla y no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que no sepamos que has visto.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños. En otras circunstacias hubiera evitado esa acción, pero sus ojos se humedecieron, él era muy orgulloso y llorar era de débiles pero ahora mismo tenía esos sentimiento por su hija. Tenía miedo de que le pasará algo y él no estuviera a su lado para solucionarlo.

Era su hija, su pequeña princesa y se la habían arrebatado de su lado. Seis años sin ella había sido el peor de todos los cástigos, había pedido en millones de ocasiones que se lo llevarán a él pero que dejaran a su pequeña en su casa, al cuidado de Bulma, pero no, ese ser se la llevó y había perdido seis años de vida.

Gokuh enterneció su rostro al contemplar el dolor que se formaba en la fisionomía de su amigo, apoyó una mano en su hombro y habló.

-¿Está sufriendo, verdad?..-sonrió al ver la afirmación del otro saiyan..-en ese caso Vegeta debemos irnos hacía ahí y destrozar a esa persona que te ha robado lo más valioso de tu vida.

Vegeta le miró intensamente y apartándose del agarre de Gokuh.

-¡Déjate de sentimentalismos y vayámonos!..-sentenció rudamente al emprender el vuelo.

Dende dirigió su mirada hacía Gokuh y esté le respondió con una afirmación. Así que aspirando con fuerza, volvió a emprender el vuelo hacía la entrada de ese mundo.

En ningún momento el silencio del viaje había sido cortado por alguna palabra, todos permanecían ausentes y metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero el silencio se cortó al mismo momento en que Dende señaló un parque y con el un bosque.

-¡Es ahí donde se la llevaron!..-exclamó con felicidad.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacía ese sitio y sintió como la furia rugía de su interior, así que sin esperar a ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje, se lanzó hacía ese lugar. La sensación de alivio al saber que detrás de ahí podía entrar al mundo en donde estaba su hija, lo estaba volviendo loco de excitación, pronto tendría a ese individuo entre sus manos. Dende curvó sus labios y Gokuh encogió los hombros, para lanzarse detrás del príncipe. Estaba claro que ahora no los iba a escuchar y era comprensible.

Aterrizaron en esa tierra y con los nervios a flote, el príncipe comenzó a moverse con inquietud, intentando ver la entrada a ese lugar y gruñendo al ver como sus esfuerzos no estaban dando el resultado esperado. Vio de reojo a Dende y yendo hacía el joven Dios, lo agarró bruscamente del hombro.

-¿Cómo puedo ir a ese mundo pequeño guisante?..-le preguntó con rabia.

Dende curvó sus labios con dolor y Gokuh apretó la muñeca del príncipe para alejarla de su amigo.

-¡No hagas eso Vegeta,¿no ves que lo dañas?!..-le recordó con sequedad..-él está para ayudarnos, no para salir lastimado por tí.

Dende tragó saliva al sentir la mirada fría del saiyan sobre la suya, y devolviendo su mirada atemorizada al saiyan más bueno.

-Es normal que esté así..-mintió..-está nervioso.

-Pero no debe dañarte..-soltó Gokuh.

-¿No sabe curar?..-preguntó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados..-en ese caso, que se cure solo.

Carraspeó con fuerza para atraer la atención de los saiyans sobre él y avanzando unos pasos, señaló unos arbustos secos. Observó con asombro como ellos le miraban confusos por eso y suspirando.

-Por ahí entraron..-se volvió mudo al comprobar como Vegeta avanzaba hacía ahí y apartaba con brusquedad los arbustos, pero que desgraciadamente no mostraba nada..-aún no he acabado.

-¿Por dónde entraron?..-preguntó Vegeta más cabreado..-¡no juegues conmigo pequeño enano verde!.

La impaciencia de Vegeta no estaba ayudando en nada y sintiendo la mano de Gokuh sobre la suya, consiguió el apoyo y autocontrol necesario para no mandarlo bien lejos con palabras.

Después de todo, era normal su estado.

-Vegeta tenéis que esperar a que sean las doce y en ese caso la puerta se abrirá, así que no destroces más los arbustos para evitar que la puerta no se muestre..-sentenció rudamente.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire que necesitaba y cruzándose de brazos, observó esos arbustos sin pestañear en ningún momento. Los nervios estaba haciendo nuevamente mella en su interior y no podía evitar estos sentimientos. Desvió su mirada hacía atrás para ver como la tranquilidad azotaba el rostro del otro saiyan y por esos momentos lo envidió.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a clavar su vista en esos arbustos.

Gokuh bajó su miraba al sentir como le golpeaba el costado, vio la mirada intranquila del pequeño Dios y emitió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Debéis tener mucho cuidado Gokuh..-enmudeció al soltar esos pensamientos..-no sabéis lo que os encontraréis y si vuestro poder os podrá ayudar ahí, lo único que os puedo asegurar es que yo estaré detrás de esa puerta esperando ver alguna señal de que estáis volviendo hacía nosotros.

-Confía en nosotros..-soltó con orgullo.

-Y lo hago pero..-se mordió los labios..-vigila a Vegeta, en su estado puede cometer alguna locura, es muy normal que esté así, pero debe pensar que no debe cometer ningún fallo, si no, jamás recuperará a Bra.

Gokuh asintió a las palabras de su amigo y alzando su rostro se tapó los ojos, los rayos solares estaban siendo muy penetrantes y le molestaban, escuchó un suspiró de alivio que venía de Dende y viendo como chasqueaba los dedos, señaló los arbustos que Vegeta estaba vigilando y de pronto, la perplejidad comenzó a consumirles.

Ante ellos había un pequeño punto negro que comenzaba a agrandarse y parecía que los estaban invitando a entrar, Vegeta desvió su mirada hacía ellos y vio la determinación del saiyan.

-¡Entrar ahora chicos!..-exclamó con fuerza Dende..-¡¡solo disponéis de un minuto!!.

No se lo pensaron dos veces y alargando su mano, la colocó encima de ese punto negro. Al principio notó un extraño cosquilleo, pero pronto ese punto comenzó a devorarlo y aunque sintió por unos momentos miedo, cerró los ojos y vio a su niña.

-Espérame Bra..-soltó con una cruel sonrisa.

Gokuh se despidió de Dende y sujetó al príncipe del brazo y poco a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer y a entrar en ese nuevo mundo.

En el Palacio Celestial Momo pasó el pañuelo por la frente pálida del namekiano y cerró los ojos al sentir como las energías de los saiyans había desaparecido.

Trunks se asomó por la ventana del hospital y apretó con fuerza sus puños. Su padre y Gokuh habían desaparecido y estaban en ese mundo en donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña. Estaba claro que todos los demás guerreros Z entrarían en un estado de caos al sentir como las energías de ellos había desaparecido.

Emitió una sonrisa y deseó de todo corazón poder haber estado con ellos para buscar a su hermana.

-Trunks..-el joven se giró al escuchar a su madre..-¿a dónde ha ido Vegeta con tanta urgencia?.

El joven se mordió los labios y bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué me ocultas hijo?..-preguntó con temor..-¿él nos ha....?.

-No madre..-susurro Trunks..-él ha ido a buscar a...

Pero el joven desvió su mirada hacía un lado para evitar mirar a su madre, no podía hablarle de eso y darle esperanzas. Su padre era la persona indicada para esos deseos tan anhelosos.

En la montaña Paoz, Milk estaba secando unos de los platos con un trapo, pero en su mirada estaba marcado el vacío y la soledad, nuevamente se había ido y la había dejado. Giró su rostro de golpe al escuchar como la puerta de su casa se abría con fuerza y se mostraba Goten enfrente suya y sudando copiosamente.

-¡Mamá no siento la energía de papá ni de Vegeta!..-exclamó con terror..-¡esto no es nada bueno!.

Y el plato comenzó a caer mientras los ojos de Milk se llenaban de lágrimas.

_"Un destelló pasó fugazmente por el cielo de ese nuevo mundo, alguien alzó su rostro hacía el y anheló la libertad que había surcado el cielo, suspiró con resignación y sintió como alguien le empujaba con fuerza, su cuerpo no resistió la fuerza y cayó al suelo._

_-¿Qué haces parada?..-le preguntó la voz con frialdad..-sabes que Rein se cabreará por nuestra tardanza, así que no te quedes parada._

_-Lo siento..-agachó la cabeza..-solo estaba mirando el cielo._

_-¿Para ver qué?..-le cuestionó la voz..-¿para darte cuenta qué sigues debajo de este asqueroso mundo?..-sus ojos se humedecieron..-sabes que no hay escapatoria y que seguiremos en este mundo hasta el fin de nuestros días..-le señaló la mano..-mira tu anillo, sabes que es el símbolo de la exclavitud y que la libertad no nos está permitido._

_Se levantó pesadamente del suelo y masajeándose la rodilla, apartó el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de ahí._

_-Tengo la esperanza de que consiguiremos salvarnos y salir de este mundo._

_-¿Sí y quién será Bra?..-escupió al suelo con rabia..-deja de soñar con lo de siempre, no hay forma de salir y deberías haberte echo a la idea, nuestra existencia le pertenece a Rein y él hace con nosotras lo que quiere..-se mordió los labios..-el mundo no está echo para nosotras y veremos como nuestra vida queda estancada bajo la mano de él y de toda esta cúpula de poder._

_Se agachó a recoger algunas de las frutas que habían en el campo y el silencio volvió a sucumbirla por completo, nuevamente Bra dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo y volvió a desear lo inimaginable._

_Esa ayuda esperada y deseada."_

Sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, consiguiendo perder la consciencia durante esos momentos.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! actualización..**

**Ya están en ese mundo en donde Bra esta secuestrada..¿pero qué artimañas engloban a ese lugar?. Y en la Tierra seguirá reinando el caos en torno a los guerreros Z.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos y saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Una nueva alianza.**

Bajo lentamente su rostro y suspirando con resignación, contempló como dos sombras se habían plantado enfrente suya, sonrió con amargura y levantando su rostro, se encaró con sus dos visitantes.

Tenían derecho a estar nerviosos pero él no podía ser el portavoz de la noticia. Gohan se inclinó y mirándole con dolor.

-¿Y mi padre? no sentimos su energía y eso es malo..-comentó nervioso..-¿hay algún mal?.

-¿Por qué dices eso?..-preguntó Dende con inocencia.

Escuchó un bufido de desgana y desviando su mirada, la clavó en Goten que estaba de brazos cruzados y golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

-Por favor Dende no nos engañes..-soltó el joven..-si no notamos la energía de mi padre puede ser malo, pero si incluso ha desaparecido Vegeta, eso es catastrófico.

El Kami juntó sus manos y jugueteando con sus dedos, les giró el rostro para andar al interior del Palacio y ante esa acción, los jóvenes Son se quedaron perplejos, se miraron con curiosidad y asintiendo siguieron de cerca a su amigo. Durante el camino Dende no emitió palabra alguna y ante la desesperación que eso le estaba carcomiendo.

-¡Dende,¿qué ocurre?!..-preguntó Gohan..-¿qué mal se avecina?.

Dende se detuvo y girando levemente su rostro, emitió una sonrisa tierna.

-A nosotros ningún mal nos ataca, será a ellos cuando conozcan la furia de un padre desesperado..-sentenció suavemente..-no puedo deciros más y debéis confiar en ellos, han viajado muy lejos para rescatar el mayor tesoro del príncipe de los saiyans.

Tanto Gohan como Goten se miraron algo confusos y aunque no entendían el significado de esas palabras, sentían que algo debía funcionar mal. Bajaron su rostro con desesperación y en ningún momento emitieron sonido alguno, hasta que un chasquido ruidoso, les llamó la atención y ladeando sus rostros, se encontraron con la presencia de un viejo amigo.

-¡Trunks!..-alzaron de golpe la voz.

El semi saiyan asintió a su llamada y curvó sus labios con desgana, ellos tenían derecho en saber donde se encontraba su padre, pero ante todo, su hermana era la prioridad ante ese descubrimiento, ella corría más peligro que el poderoso Son Gokuh y por eso debían mantener la boca cerrada, aunque se sintiera mal por ocultar la verdad.

Aunque mirándolo por una parte, él mismo desconocía el lugar en donde se habían marchado. Pero se podía hacer un idea a eso. Y la esperanza debían ser detenida en la primea fase.

o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Permanecían ausentes a ese nuevo mundo, en donde alguien muy especial seguía atrapada en el. Arrugó su frente al pensar en la pobre niña y deseó entre sueños abrir los ojos y empezar con su misión, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y se dejó embriagar por el. Pero unos ruidos lejanos comenzaron a llamarlos con fuerza y aunque uno de ellos se resistía a su petición, el otro no pudo aguantar más esta inconsciencia.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y levantando su mirada borrosa hacía la dirección de las voces, se rasgó la cabeza con pesar. Definitivamente se sentía un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero debía volver en sí y ayudar a esas personas que estaban en peligro. Se intentó incorporar pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Que mareado estoy!..-exclamó Gokuh..-estoy axfisiado.

Ladeo su mirada hacía un lado, para comprobar como el príncipe de los saiyans seguía inconsciente a todo lo de su alrededor y aunque eso le disgusto un poco, debía apresurarse y ayudar a esas personas. Se volvió a levantar y aspiró con fuerza, sentía su cuerpo algo descompuesto y en sus manos podía notar el hormigueo del momento, suspiró con resignanción y se aventuró hacía ahí. Antes los débiles y luego ya se preocuparía de ese extraño sentimiento. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para ver como un pequeño grupo de seres atormentaba a unos jóvenes, achicó su mirada con repulsión y sintió las ganas de protegerlos.

Nunca había podido entender como la maldad se cernía con los más débiles, y siempre lucharía por la seguridad de los más inofensivos. Clavó su mirada sobre esas personas y cogiendo aire, comenzó a avanzar hacía esos indeseables. Y como era de esperar, se giraron al notar su presencia.

-¡Tú!..-rugió uno de ellos.

-¡Si, yo!..-se señaló.

El hombre que se había dirigido a él, avanzó hacía su lado y mirándolo de soslayo, comprobó como su mano no había ningún símbolo. Sonrió con satisfacción y dirigiéndose hacía sus camaradas.

-¡Es libre!..-soltó con júbilo.

Gokuh alzó una ceja al escuchar esa denominación y mirándolos con curiosidad, avanzó hacía ese hombre.

-¿Libre, a qué te refieres?..-preguntó dudoso.

Escuchó un gruñido de desgana y apuntándole con la espada.

-¡Estúpido,¿cómo osas dirigirte a mí en ese tono?!..-alzó la mano y llamó a su grupo..-¡chicos, tenemos a un Libre obstinado!

El saiyan vio como se frotaban las manos y el manto de la confusión seguía cerniéndose sobre él, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba y algo captó su atención, para desviar su mirada hacía atrás y comprobar como su compañero se acercaba con muy mala cara, bufó con desgana al saber la sarta de improverbios que diría. Encogió los hombros y devolviendo la mirada hacía su "captor".

-Será mejor que dejéis a esas personas, no os han echo nada y son libres de hacer lo que más quieran..-explicó con una sonrisa al avanzar hacía él..-además os recomiendo..-se inclinó más hacía su captor, para ver como se inclinaba hacía atrás con el odio reflejado en sus ojos..-que no habléis así delante de mi amigo..-le señaló..-no es muy disciplinado.

Todos desviaron sus miradas hacía el príncipe de los saiyans y comprobaron como las palabras de ese "Libre", eran acertadas. Pero el miedo no existía para ellos y rugiendo con más fuerzas, salieron corriendo hacía los saiyans, en ningún momento se detuvieron al ver la mirada entrecerrada del príncipe y abalanzándose hacía ellos, los rodearon con orgullo.

-¡Pero¿qué hacen estos estúpidos?!..-preguntó confuso el príncipe.

-Somos libres..-soltó Gokuh..-aunque sigo sin entender nada.

-¿Libres?..-repitió más extrañado.

Escucharon las sonrisas malígnas de ellos y eso enfuereció al saiyan, él no era un exclavo y al contrario, ellos deberían rendirle tirbuto a su título. Levantó su mano y mirando por el rabillo del ojo la perplejidad de Gokuh, le sonrió con maldad.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con estos inútiles..-dijo rudamente..-mi hija está aquí y es lo único que me importa.

Y lanzó la bola hacía ellos.

Todos salieron volando para estrellarse contra el suelo, sus rostros estaban desencajados y aunque deberían estar muertos, ellos solo habían sufrido la inconsciencia del momento, se escuchó un gruñido y mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?..-encogió los hombros con inocencia..-¡no los he matado!

-Casí..-dijo entre dientes..-no hay que acabar de esa forma.

Gokuh suspiró con resignanción y mirando de reojo a los jóvenes que aún estaban abrazados a sí mismos, avanzó hacía ellos con cautela, aunque en esta caminata hacía los débiles, el príncipe de los saiyans se mantuvo en su mismo sitio. Podía sentir el miedo de esas personas y eso le dolió mucho, él jamás había provocado ese sentimiento y saber que estaban sufriendo innecesariamente le hacía sentirse mal, curvó sus labios al pensar que tal vez no le temían a él, si no, a su querido amigo.

Los jóvenes temblaron con terror al tenerlo enfrente y Gokuh para apaciaguar el ambiente, se inclinó para extenderle su mano y acompañar este gesto con una sonrisa.

-Hola..-saludo amigablemente..-no debéis temer, no os haremos nada..-les señaló al príncipe que se iba acercando a ellos..-os aseguro que él no os pondrá una mano encima, realmente es más bueno de lo que quiere aparentar..-se puso de cunclillas y mirándolos con más suavidad..-¿qué es todo este rollo que hay aquí?, no entendía para nada las palabras de esos hombres..-se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos que quedaron perplejos al escuchar las palabras del saiyans y suavizándose la voz.

-¿No sois exclavos?.

Escucharon un gruñido ante esa palabra y dirigiendo su mirada, se encontraron con la helada del príncipe de los saiyans.

-No, somo gentes normal..-dijo Gokuh con una gota de sudor..-bueno más o menos, pero somos dueños de nuestro propio mundo.

-¿Sois jefes?.

-No..-soltó Gokuh más confundido y señalando por detrás suyo..-aunque él es un príncipe.

Abrieron la boca con asombro.

-Kakarotto esto no lo entiendes..-habló rudamente Vegeta..-es un mundo de exclavitud y nosotros para ellos somos libres, es decir, que nadie nos gobierna, por eso han querido cogernos..-sonrió con crueldad..-aunque se han equivocado de prisionero.

-Vaya..-soltó con pena..-que lugar más triste..-se levantó para acercarse a Vegeta..-¿y a dónde vamos?.

Vegeta le miro de reojo y aunque hubiera mentido al decir que podía encontrar el camino hacía su destino, se mordió los labios y le giró el rostro con desprecio. Prefería callarse que decir algo y quedar en evidencia. Nuevamente Gokuh suspiró ante este gesto y llevándose las manos a la cintura, levantó su mirada hacía el cielo.

-Estamos perdidos..-susurro.

-¿A dónde vais?..-preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

-Debemos buscar a una persona..-dijo Gokuh.

-Será mejor que os hablemos de los peligros de este lugar..-dijo el otro..-ya que sabemos que sois forasteros, sería mejor que os contaramos las cualidades de este peculiar mundo.

Tanto Vegeta como Gokuh se miraron, y aunque el primero gruñó al saber que necesitaba algo de ayuda, el segundo sonrió de felicidad al saber que pronto sabrían cosas de aquí.

**Continuará**

**Holas...no hay perdón, siento mucho el retraso.**

**La verdad sufro una pequeña sequía de inspiración y cuando llegar, pues hay que aprovechar.**

**Bueno, Vegeta y Gokuh estan en este mundo..¿qué descubrirán?,¿segurián sufriendo el acoso de los "jefes"?.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por su paciencia. saludos y nos vemos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Son sueños**

**Capítulo 14 - Un mundo de esclavitud.**

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y comenzaron a palparse la ropa para quitarse el polvo que se había incrustado en ellas, en ningún momento dejaron de observar a los dos saiyans y aunque sentían que era de fiar, no podían estar seguros de esa sensación. Después de todo habían sido capaces de derrotar a esos malnacidos en unos segundos y sin emplear la fuerza física.

Tragaron saliva al sentir como la mirada del más bajito se metía en la profundidad de sus pensamientos y por una extraña inercia, sus cuerpos temblaron ante esta sensación tan negativa. De los dos forasteros, el que causaba más miedo era el pequeño.

-Perdonar pero..-habló Gokuh pausadamente..-tenemos prisa, alguien nos necesita y su vida corre peligro.

Vegeta gruñó al escuchar el tono lastimero del otro saiyan.

-Lo sentimos..-se excuso uno..-pero estamos aún perplejos por lo que ha ocurrido, exactamente de..¿dónde veniis?..-preguntó con entusiasmo el joven..-por que ese poder que tenéis solo esta destinado a los elegidos y bueno..-dirigió su mirada hacía la muñeca de los saiyans..-vosotros no tenéis pulsera ni collar y...

-¡BASTA DE PREGUNTAS!..-soltó con rabia el príncipe de los saiyans y ladeando su rostro hacía su lado, gruñó con más ferocidad..-¡Kakarotto no tenemos tiempo que perder con estos estúpidos y tengo que buscar a mi hija AHORA!..-enfatizó su última palabra con más furia..-¡así que despídete de estos indeseables y vayámonos!.

-Eh..claro Vegeta..-comentó con más suavidad Gokuh..-lo sentimos.

Iban a moverse pero nuevamente los jóvenes se interpusieron en su camino y cogiendo de la muñeca a Gokuh, comenzaron a estirar con posesión. No podían dejarles vagar por este mundo sin conocer sus peligros y aunque el más bajito no les caía en gracia, le debían su vida y tenían que demostrárselo.

-¡Esperad forasteros!..-exclamó uno..-no podéis ir por este mundo de esta forma..-suplico con pena..-este lugar es el paraíso para la esclavitud y vosotros no tenéis ninguna marca que demuestre a quién pertenecéis o si sois amos y estaréis en peligro.

-Pues nos los cargamos y listo..-soltó con humor Vegeta..-soy el príncipe de mi raza y una panda de ineptos no podrá conmigo.

-No subestimes la fuerza de los Señores..-señaló a los que estaban inconscientes..-por que ellos sean débiles ante vosotros, no quiere decir que allá no haya gente como vosotrOs de fuerte o más..-los ojos de los saiyans se volvieron chiribitas de felicidad..-hay seres muy poderosos que trabajan para los señores y...-alzó una ceja con curiosidad..-¿y esas miradas?.

Gokuh avanzó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y cogiendo con suavidad los hombros del joven lo atrajo hacía él.

-¿Quieres decir que hay....?..-se mordió los labios ante la alegría que le abordaba..-¿personas poderosas?.

-Eh...-enmudeció con curiosidad al ver esa sonrisa de entusiasmo..-¡si!.

Gokuh ladeó su rostro hacía su compañero y crujiéndose el cuello, amplió su sonrisa con más fuerza.

-¿Lo has escuchado Vegeta hay gente poderosa?..-vio la afirmación del príncipe..-podremos luchar contra ellos y rescatar a Bra, ¿qué te parece?.

-¡Fantástico!..-se crujió los dedos..-¡pero me quedo con ese villano que me ha quitado a mi hija!.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron la boca con deformidad ante las palabras de esos seres tan extraños pero poderosos. Normalmente la gente huía al escuchar eso, pero estos visitantes estaban fascinados con la idea de luchar contra los guardaespaldas de los Señores del planeta.

-Es peligroso y muy arriesgado..-habló el joven..-no debéis subestimarlos.

-¡Calla mocoso, somos saiyans y nosotros no tenemos miedo de nadie!..-soltó con orgullo el príncipe..-¡así que guárdate tus consejos para los debiluchos!.

Iba a recriminarle esa actitud tan prepotente, cuando el más amigable se adelantó y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Perdonar pero..¿cómo os llamáis?..-habló Gokuh..-es que nos habléis comentado sobre esa gente tan poderosa que se nos ha ido la cabeza hacía ellos..-se señaló a sí mismo..-me llamo Gokuh y...-empujó cuidadosamente al príncipe..-este tan simpático es Vegeta.

-¡Cállate Kakarotto!..-exclamó el mencionado.

-¡Oh si claro!..-sonrió tímidamente uno..-yo me llamo Jonás y mi amigo se llama Ricoh y como habéis comprobado somos libres gracias a vosotros!.

-¿Libres?..-volvió a repetir Gokuh..-sigo sin comprender eso, ¿a qué se refiere?.

-Como quería explicaros..-habló Jonás..-mi mundo está liberado por la esclavitud y quedan pocas personas libres, entre ellas nosotros dos..-su rostro se entristeció..-los Señores son seres crueles e incluso poderosos por eso estamos a su merced.

-Pero vosotros sois libres..-les recordó Gokuh.

-No por mucho tiempo..-habló Ricoh..-tarde o temprano nos atraparan y nos venderán al mejor postor, cuantos más esclavos posees más nivel tienes..-apretó con fuerza sus puños..-y los Libres están ocultos en cuevas o en túneles subterráneos..-suavizó su gesto..-nuestras vidas les pertenecen en el primer instante en que nacemos.

-Vaya como en Vegetesai..-sonrió con nostalgia el príncipe..-teníamos esclavos y cuando no nos servían los matábamos..-encogió los hombros con indiferencia ante el horror de Jonás y Ricoh..-y luego íbamos a buscar nuevas piezas de colección, ¡que vida aquella!.

Gokuh sonrió con vergüenza y levantando una mano para taparle la boca al príncipe, comenzó a sudar con pánico ante la expresión endurecida de los jóvenes.

-¡No le hagáis caso!..-exclamó con ternura..-¡ese sitio ya no existe y él no es como antes, era un pobre niño desequilibrado que hacía cosas espantosas, pero hace mucho tiempo que vino al camino correcto!.

-¡No digas tonterías Kakarotto!..-se soltó con brusquedad..-¡¡Yo no estoy desequilibrado, cerebro de medusa!.

-¡Ah!..-le señaló con humor..-¡pero has cambiado, ¿o no?!.

Un tic comenzó a atacarle con rabia en la ceja y cruzándose de brazos, se giró para darla la espalda y así evitar que el otro saiyan se sintiera ganador de esa gran verdad. Jonás carraspeó con el rostro colapsado por el horror de las palabras del príncipe y devolviendo su vista más tranquila al más bueno de los visitantes, siguió con su relato.

-Los Señores tienen pulseras especiales y los esclavos otras..-se sujetó la muñeca..-esas pulseras te privan de la fuerza y te la reduce al más mínimo nivel..-explicó ante la atención de los saiyans..-por esos los guardaespaldas no pueden huir aunque sean más fuertes que sus Señores, esas pulseras te privan de tu fuerza y reducen tu energía al nivel cero.

-Vegeta..-le miró de reojo el saiyan..-¿puede ser que Bra tenga una pulsera de esas?, recuerda que es mitad saiyan y seguro que es más fuerte que todos los de aquí.

Sintió como esa noticia le carcomía el alma con dureza. Saber que su niña era una esclava y estaba neutralizada por ese aparato prehistórico le hacía sentirse inútil ante su descomunal fuerza, su pequeña estaba siendo dominada por una raza inferior y que él mismo estaría dispuesto a hacerlos sus sirvientes de la peor manera. Entrecerró su mirada con rabia y Jonás junto con Ricoh retrocedieron unos pasos. Gokuh suspiró con pena y mirándoles con calma.

-Alguien de aquí secuestro a su hija hace seis años y hemos estado buscándola durante todo este tiempo..-explicó..-no hemos podido encontrarla antes por que no sabíamos donde debíamos buscar y la única persona que nos podía ayudar, quedó neutralizado cuando intentó socorrerla, por eso..-le señaló..-es así de brusco, ha sufrido mucho y os agradecería de corazón que nos ayudarais.

-Entonces debía ser un Señor el que salió a buscarla..-dijo Ricoh..-muchas veces salen de nuestro mundo para buscar a niñas y secuestrarlas para luego..-enmudeció ante la continuación de su explicación, miró de reojo a su compañero para verlo compungido ante la continuación y entonces sintió como dos brazos se aferraban con fuerza en sus brazos y tragando saliva con pavor.

-¡¡DÍMELO!!..-gritó con desesperación Vegeta..-¡¡¿QUÉ HACEN CON ESAS NIÑAS?!!.

-O se casan con ellas o las sacrifican..-soltó Jonás al cerrar los ojos..-sus vidas dependen de sus señores y cuando alcanzan la edad madura, según ellos, tienen esas dos opciones.

-¿Cuando es la edad adulta?..-preguntó con temor Gokuh.

-A los trece años..-finalizó Ricoh al sentir como ese agarre se suavizaba.

El príncipe dio dos pasos hacía atrás y mirándose las manos las vio temblar, no podía creer en ese terrible destino que tenía su hija en este mundo. Ella ya tenía esa edad o al menos le faltaba poco para ser adulta en este asqueroso mundo y saber que su hija había sufrido con horror al saber que final tendría su existencia le estaba comiendo el alma. Él allí a salvo y ella aquí sufriendo como una más.

-¿Cómo damos con la pequeña?..-habló Gokuh con ímpetu..-por favor debéis ayudarnos a encontrarla.

Jonás y Ricoh se miraron fijamente y asintiendo a sus pensamientos, el primero levantó su mano y señaló a los hombres que aún yacía inconscientes en el suelo.

-Primero debéis haceros con sus pulseras y de este modo podréis entrar y encontrar a la pequeña.

Vegeta vio a los hombres y sin pensárselo dos veces, avanzó con velocidad hacía esos debiluchos. Sujetó con fuerza su muñeca e intentando quitárselas por las buenas pero su interés no se vio finalizado. Curvó sus labios y con un nuevo pensamiento, optó por esa solución.

Acumuló energía en su mano y rompió la muñeca con velocidad ante el terror de Jonás y Ricoh.

-¡Que bestia!..-exclamaron a la vez.

-¡Vegeta no debías hacer eso!..-le cuestionó Gokuh con rabia.

-¡A la porra!..-soltó Vegeta con amargura..-mi hija ha sido esclavizada y ridiculizada por esta gentuza y yo he de ser benévolo con ellos..-sonrió con crueldad..-eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Nuevamente volvió a hacer la misma operación que había echo para coger su pulsera y cuando ya tenía sus objetos, acumuló energía y la lanzó contra esos indeseables, las llamas que desprendían los cuerpos de esos inútiles estaba llenando de satisfacción su vieja ansía de crueldad, después de todo, en algún momento sus vidas se podrían haber cruzado con la de su hija y seguro que le habrían echo algo.

Regreso hacía donde estaban los demás y sonrió con orgullo al ver como Jonás y Ricoh se escondían detrás del saiyan más bueno. Vio como la mirada de su compatriota estaba marcada por el resentimiento y aunque sabía que iba a recibir una reprimenda por su actitud, él mismo habló.

-¡Cállate Kakarotto!..-exclamó al lanzarle la muñeca con la pulsera incluida..-estoy convencido que se han cruzado con mi pequeña y le han echo barbaridades y como padre vengativo que soy, he salvado a esta gente de esos S_eñores_, así que no critiques mi actuación.

-Te has excedido..-soltó molesto Gokuh..-las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera.

-Ponte en mi lugar..-soltó Vegeta más calmado..-¿qué habrías echo tú?..-vio como la duda se cernía sobre el saiyan más bueno..-¿lo ves? por un hijo se hace cualquier cosa, hasta acabar con esas basuras..-dirigió su mirada hacía los jóvenes..-tranquilos no os voy a hacer nada, ¿y ahora qué hacemos con ellas?,¿seremos esclavos?.

-No..-dijo Ricoh..-al haceros con ellas seréis señores y podréis pasar inadvertidos por este mundo.

Y quitando el resto que quedaba de su antiguo dueño, se pusieron las pulseras en sus muñecas y a los segundos notaron una extraña sensación. Sus muñecas les ardían con ferocidad y sentían como sus huesos se estaban resquebrajando.

-Normalmente se les coloca a los Señores nada más nacer para evitar el sufrimiento, pero tranquilos que dentro de poco ya no notaréis la maldad que ahora habita vuestra alma.

-¿Más maldad?..-preguntó con humor Vegeta..-tengo más que suficiente.

Tanto Jonás como Ricoh observaron como los saiyans comenzaban a sentirse más cómodos con esas pulseras y desearon de todo corazón, que estos intrépidos seres fueran los salvadores de todos los esclavos, después de todo, tenían el poder necesario para eliminar a los Señores.

----

Volvió hacía la cabaña que había a lo lejos del campo de cultivo y sintió como dos manos se aferraban a su cintura, los labios de ese atrevido se colocaron en su oreja y acariciando sus diminutos pechos y cintura, sintió como la lujuria embriagaba a su acompañante.

-Dentro de poco este cuerpo me pertenecerá pequeña niña..-escupió con lascividad..-te he comprado y dentro de poco nuestra boda marcará el principio de tu eterna servidumbre..-lamió el lóbulo de su oreja..-así que disfruta perra de tu libertad.

Y tan pronto como sus palabras chocaron contra la oreja de la joven, la empujó con brusquedad para quedar tumbada en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y con los ojos llorosos, se abrazó a sí misma para evitar que su cuerpo temblará más. _¿Por qué tuvo que seguirle hace seis años?, ¿por qué ha echado a perder su felicidad por esta maldita curiosidad?._

-Me lo merezco por separarme de mis seres queridos..-las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos..-ahora sé que mi futuro será estar aquí y ser la esclava de mi amo, adiós papá y adiós mamá.

**Continuará.**

**Hola...¡¡cuanto tiempo!!, he estado falta de inspiración y vamos a ver cuanto me dura.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que han esperado la continuación y que me han enviado reviews. Os agradezco mucho este interés y espero evitar demorarme nuevamente.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Son sueños**

**Capítulo 15 - Dolor familiar.**

Jonás y Ricoh caminaban al lado de los "_salvadores"_ explicándoles lo compleja que era la vida en este mundo caótico y en más de una ocasión Vegeta se reía ante las situaciones tan parecidas de su planeta natal. Después de todo la esclavitud siempre ha estado a la orden del día. Y aunque en muchas ocasiones había recibido una mirada severa de su compatriota, pasaba olímpicamente de él. Después de todo su niña estaba en este maldito mundo.

Su paso se detuvo de golpe y alzando su vista al cielo, se llevó inconscientemente una mano a su pecho.

_-Bulma.._-pensó fugazmente en la mujer que más amaba pero que más dolor le había ocasionado en el pasado. Si no le parecía suficiente la pérdida de su hija, saber que su relación con su esposa se había enfriado, le resultaba igual de doloroso. Verdaderamente su mundo persona era un caos.

En ningún momento lo escucho llegar, es más, estaba más pensativo en su propio mundo negativo que en la presencia de su compatriota. Pero al sentir su tacto, desvió su mirada hacía atrás para ver el rostro compungido de su único amigo.

-Todo saldrá bien Vegeta..-habló pausadamente..-después de todo hemos venido con ese fin y no nos iremos de aquí sin ella.

Verdaderamente esas palabras le reconfortaron, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, saber que él estaba a su lado para apoyarle le trasmitía una paz incondicional. Pero debía mantener su postura y apartando bruscamente la mano de Gokuh, siguió caminando con rabia.

-¡Tú mequetrefe no te detengas y vayamos a la ciudad más próxima!..-señaló con rabia..-¡mi tiempo es oro!.

-Ehhh si..-balbuceó Ricoh con temor..-sígueme.

Jonás apretó con fuerza sus puños y estaba por reclamar más respeto, cuando Gokuh se aproximó al joven y guiñándole un ojo, sonrió con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes jamás le haría daño alguno..-encogió los hombros..-es un hombre muy irritable y aunque es frío, está sufriendo por su hija.

-Ya pero..-se detuvo Jonás en su explicación.

-Lo sé, no tiene derecho a trataros de esa forma pero él es así..-se crujió los dedos..-a cambio de vuestra ayuda, os voy a salvar.

Los ojos de Jonás se llenaron de brillantes ante las palabras del saiyan, dirigió lentamente su rostro hacía el más amigable y nuevamente vio como le guiñaba el ojo.

-Estoy en contra de esta sociedad y como nos estáis echando un cable con el asunto de la hija de mi amigo..-palpó el hombro de Jonás..-estoy en deuda con vosotros, así que os ayudaremos a salir de este bache tan cruel.

-¿Incluso él?..-señaló con desconfianza hacía la figura de Vegeta.

-¡Claro, él os ayudará aunque jamás lo diga abiertamente!.

--------

**En la Tierra**

Bulma camino lentamente hacía al ventana de su habitación que daba al parque. Se detuvo enfrente del cristal y levantando su mano hacía esa superficie, comenzó a acariciarlo cuidadosamente. Su acción era más propia de alguien con un poder demasiado elevado y que temía dañar lo que su mano tocaba, pero es como ella se sentía.

Demasiado poderosa para algunas cosas pero débil para otras y entre ellas la pérdida de su hija, le había llevado a cavar un agujero demasiado profundo y oscuro, y había creído que el suicidio era la solución a su problema. Después de todo la única persona con la cual tenía trato era con su hijo. Ni siquiera Vegeta se había mostrado demasiado interesado en ella y le había culpado de la desaparición de su pequeña.

Pero ahora Vegeta no estaba a su lado y deseaba saber que había tramado para alejarse más de su lado. Le había dicho que tenía que hacer un largo viaje que marcaría para siempre su vida, ¿acaso tenía a otra?. Arrugó su nariz al pensar en esa posibilidad y la vio imposible. Desde que Bra no estaba no había vuelto al ser el mismo y apenas salía de su cámara de gravedad y él no sabía usar el ordenador para conectarse al mundo cibernético, entonces no podía haber ninguna _querida._

Desvió su rostro hacía atrás al escuchar el golpe de la puerta y abrió sus ojos con alegría al ver a su hijo enfrente de ella.

-Hola mamá..-saludo amorosamente..-¿cómo te encuentras?.

-Bien..-soltó pausadamente..-estoy algo cansada pero nada que no puede recuperar con hacer la vaga durante unos días..-sonrió ante su comentario.

Pero al finalizar su conversación volvió a dirigir su vista hacía la ventana y esos temores se volvieron a adueñar de su cuerpo, sabía que su hijo sabía el paradero de su padre y eso la irritaba, le estaba ocultando la verdad.

-Trunks..-volvió a pronunciar mientras el joven seguía observando a su madre..-tú sabes donde está tú padre asi que..-le observó de reojo..-dime donde se encuentra.

-Fuera..-pronunció fríamente..-en un lugar desconocido pero con una misión especial.

La mujer curvó sus labios al escuchar el tono de su hijo, él nunca le hablaba de esa forma, ese tono de voz era más propio de su padre que del joven y aspirando con fuerza el aire que parecía fallar a su alrededor, se giró bruscamente y apretando con fuerza sus puños, le clavó su mirada enfurecida.

-¡Basta Trunks,¿dónde está tú padre?!..-preguntó rudamente..-¡¿le estás protegiendo de algo?,¿Qué está tramando ese malnacido?,¿a dónde ha huido el muy cobarde?, ¿por que...?!.

-¡Basta mamá!..-sentenció con ferocidad el joven al escuchar las palabras insultantes de su madre hacía su padre..-¡no puedo permitir que le hables en ese tono cuando no sabes nada de lo que está haciendo!..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás al ver el rostro apenado de su progenitora..-mamá te aseguro que lo está haciendo por nosotros y me gustaría decirte de que va el asunto, pero él mismo te lo explicaría todo..-suavizó su rostro..-debes confiar en él, créeme que lo está haciendo por nosotros.

Las piernas de Bulma comenzaron a temblar y sin aguantar más la tensión del momento, comenzó a caer al suelo. Pero la rápida intervención de su hijo, consiguió que no llegará a tocar el suelo frío con su cuerpo debilitado. Se aferró al pecho de su niño y sintiendo como la calor que desprendía se filtraba por todos sus poros, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Siento tanto dolor que solo deseo morirme y dejar de sufrir..-susurro con melancolía..-ver, notar y percibir la frialdad de tu padre en estos últimos seis años han conseguido debilitarme y solo deseo que todo esto se acabe.

-Mamá..-murmuro Trunks al acariciar su cabello..-he visto ese dolor del que hablas, pero también he visto que tú se lo has devuelto a él en la misma cantidad..-los ojos de su madre se alzaron hacía los suyos..-era el testigo de todo ese dolor, os hacíais daños a drede y pensabais que ejecutando esa acción dejaríais de sufrir..-sonrió débilmente..-cuan equivocados estáis.

-Pero tu padre..

-Y tú también mamá..-le apartó las lágrimas de los ojos..-tú le hacías daño y él a tí, era vuestro propio juego de venganza y las consecuencias han sido estás..-se mordió los labios..-tú intentando quitarte la vida y él muriendo por dentro, pero sois tontos al pensar que el otro no os amaba.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Mamá él te sigue queriendo y aunque nunca haya sido muy expresivo sé que siente eso..-besó la frente de su madre..-lo he visto y sé que tú también sigues amándole, así que..¿por qué no hacéis las paces de una vez?,¿vale la pena sufrir en soledad por este motivo?.

La expresión de Bulma era de incredulidad ante las palabras de su hijo, jamás hubiera imaginado que su pequeño pudiera expresarse de esa forma tan madura, no era propio de alguien tan travieso como su pequeño..¡no! él había crecido demasiado deprisa por su culpa, por culpa de ambos, su pequeño tuvo que madurar a un ritmo vertiginoso y su infancia quedó reducida a la nada.

Cuanto se había perdido y lo tonta que había sido. Es cierto que la desaparición de su hija le había afectado, pero también había afectado a Trunks. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus padres demasiado joven y ese era un papel que no le tocaba. Dios, que egoístas habían sido.

Acaso..¿estarían a tiempo de solucionarlo?.

---

Cerró bruscamente la puerta y observó por última vez su hogar. Estaba cansada de las salidas de su esposo y ahora se había rendido. Se agachó y cogió una piedra, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y la lanzó hacía los cristales de su ventana. Estaba hasta las narices de sentirse siempre la mujer abandonada y ahora había decidido dejarlo a él.

Nunca regresaría.

Varios pedazos del cristal cayeron al césped y volviendo a ver una piedra, nuevamente ejecutó su anterior acción. Destrozaría las ventana de su hogar en la montaña Paoz.

---

**El nuevo mundo.**

Tanto Jonás como Ricoh estaban más adelantados que ellos y cada uno de los saiyans tenían en sus mentes sus propios problemas. Por una parte el príncipe sentía como la suerte se estaba adueñando de su alma, por fin encontraría a su pequeña y aunque tuviera que moler a palos a todos los indeseables de este patético mundo, lo haría. Lo único que le importaba era encontrarla y llevarla a su verdadero hogar.

Desvió su mirada hacía un lado al ver como el rostro de su compatriota estaba más apenado que antes. Nunca había visto reflejado ese sentimiento en su cara y curvando sus labios, volvió a dirigir su vista al frente. Ahora mismo no le interesaba nada que no fuera Bra, es más, en anteriores circunstancias tampoco se hubiera propuesto seguir pensando en ello, pero su conciencia salió a flote.

_-"Después de todo él me está ayudando, ¿no?"..-_pensó con nerviosismo. Jamás le había interesado sus problemas, pero parece ser que ahora era más sensible a ellos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kakarotto?..-pronunció con dificultad al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Gokuh abrió los ojos perplejos por la pregunta de su amigo y ladeando su rostro vio como estaba asombrado por su propio interés. Tragó saliva y sonriendo amigablemente.

-Creo que Milk se ha enfadado conmigo..-soltó pausadamente..-la he vuelto a abandonar y está vez puede ser el final de mi matrimonio..-agachó su cabeza..-jamás pensé en esa posibilidad hasta ahora, pero si de verdad me deja no sé que voy a hacer sin ella.

Escuchó como Vegeta masculló algo y arrugando su frente, contempló como el príncipe de los saiyans le miraba fijamente.

-¡Escúchame Kakarotto!..-exclamó con nervios..-en otras circunstancias te hubiera dejado tirado, mejor dicho me hubiera importado bien poco tus sentimientos y problemas..-tragó saliva con más temblor ante la sorpresa de Gokuh..-pero te debo una por acompañarme a buscar a mi hija así que..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante sus pensamientos, es más, nunca hubiera echo ese gesto pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado..-te ayudaré con tu esposa..-se atragantó..-es más, yo le diré el verdadero motivo de tu huída.

-¡¿CÓMO?!..-gritó con espanto ante las palabras del príncipe..-¿tú, a mi...me vas a...?..-le señaló con temblor..-¿AYUDARME?, es decir..¿el príncipe de los saiyans va a ayudar a su amigo con sus problemas de pareja?¡¡INCREIBLE!!..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza..-¡un echo único!.

-¡¡CALLETE NECIO!!..-exclamó más sonrojado.

Gokuh se llevó las manos a la boca y asintió a la petición de su amigo. Después de todo no dejaba de ser una grata sorpresa escuchar como se ofrecía voluntario a ayudarle. Pero en su interior estaba agradecido a su oferta.

Sus ansías de preguntarle sobre ese interés sobre su problema de pareja quedaron reducidos a la nada y elevaron sus miradas al frente al ver una ciudad custodiada por muros.

-Es el principio de la entrada a la verdad..-dijo Ricoh al correr hacía ellos..-aquí es el principio de vuestra búsqueda y espero que salga bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?..-preguntó con interés Gokuh.

-Si queréis saber donde está la pequeña, este es el lugar para buscarla..-explicó Jonás..-los esclavos vienen muchas veces y sobretodo las mujeres jóvenes que están a punto de llegar hacía su destino..-su rostro se ensombreció..-la muerte o el matrimonio.

-¿Lo has escuchado Vegeta?..-sonrió con felicidad..-¡estamos a pocos pasos de encontrarla!.

Pero los remolinos que estaban alborotando su estómago le impedía ejecutar alguna acción positiva. Su hija estaba cerca y por fin el dolor se iría de su interior.

-Bra..-susurro con una inmensa alegría.

**Continuará.**

**Buenas, voy actualizándola tan pronto me llegan las ideas. Siento que lo haga tarde, pero como os he comentado veréis su final.**

**Gracias por los reviews, el apoyo y sus palabras a : Shadir,Mirna, Omtatelo,Aliciajm,Loregar y Oscurita Xuxu.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Son sueños**

**Capítulo 16 - Las entrañas del nuevo mundo.**

Jonás y Ricoh iban delante de los saiyans, según dictaba la orden en este mundo, los esclavos debían ir enfrente de sus amos por un posible ataque y de este modo el poco valor que tenían sus sirvientes, amortizaban su existencia con proteger a sus amos. Tanto Vegeta como Gokuh observaban perplejos la situación que había a su alrededor.

Había miles de esclavos siendo tratados de la peor forma y aunque para el príncipe esto era normal, para el más bueno del saiyan era un ultraje contra el bienestar. Sentía como su sangre hervía y solo deseaba vengar a esos inocentes. Pero en muchas ocasiones había sido el propio Vegeta que tenía que persuadir a su compatriota de que estuviera tranquilo.

-Pero..-reprochó Gokuh con rabia..-¡son inoc...!.

Vegeta le tapó la boca con su propia mano y alzando un dedo enfrente de su vista, comenzó a mecerlo con negación.

-¡No Kakarotto!..-exclamó con furia..-¡estate quieto!.

-¿Cómo?..-apartó con brusquedad la mano de sus labios, levantó el dedo y señalándolos uno a uno, sus venas se contraía por la injusticia que estaba presenciando..-¿te quedas tan pancho al ver esto?,¡pero son inocentes y nadie tiene derecho a gobernar a otros!.

-¿Por qué no?..-se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa..-los más fuertes gobiernan a los más débiles..-achicó su mirada..-y aunque tú te creas el salvador de todas las especies vivientes del Universo, ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada Kakarotto, ¿lo entiendes?..-gruñó..-como estropees mis planes para buscar a mi hija, te juro que te hago pedazos..-apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas..-por que ahora mismo nadie me importa en este patético mundo, ni los esclavos ni los Señores, solo hay una persona aquí importante para mi y hasta que no la encuentre, no moveré ni un dedo por nadie, ¿lo oyes bien Kakarotto?.

Gokuh curvó sus labios con amargura y aunque su amigo tenía razón, solo en una parte, no iba a apoyar su idea. Vale, estaban aquí por Bra, pero mientras permanecieran en este mundo y contemplara las injusticias que había en el, era capaz de mover cielo y tierra para devolver la alegría a todos los inocentes. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Vale tienes razón..-soltó Gokuh con amargura..-"_pero ni te creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras estemos aquí, solo quieres a tú hija, y yo quiero justicia y libertad"._

_-"Se cree que soy tonto".._-pensó con rabia el príncipe.

Escucharon como alguien les llamaban y desviando sus miradas hacía el origen de su nombramiento, vieron como Jonás les alzaba la mano. Y sin más preámbulos se acercaron hacía los jóvenes.

---

Giró su rostro hacía atrás para ver como su casa se iba haciendo más pequeña, con la lejanía de su caminar el hogar que había conocido en estos seis largos años le parecía diminuto. Había estado tanto tiempo ahí dentro, que no sabía moverse en el mundo exterior de su hogar. Suspiró con desgana y volvió a clavar su mirada hacía delante.

Sus Señores iban dentro del carruaje y ella, como esclava que era, caminaba a un lado de ese lujoso transporte. Por lo menos tenía la alegría de saber que no era la única. Al igual que ella, había dos jóvenes más que estaban destinadas a ser vendidas o ser sacrificadas por el bien de la nación. Agachó su cabeza con temor, ese era el destino de las mujeres esclavas y más si eran hermosas. Desgraciadamente su aspecto físico era único en este mundo y habían decidido tenerla de concubina para uno de los Señores más poderosos que había, y sinceramente, prefería morir que saber que esas manos viejas pasarían por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sirviendo?..-preguntó una de las más jóvenes.

-Seis largos años..-respondió.

-¿Qué poco no?..-alzó una ceja con sorpresa..-yo llevo toda mi vida sirviéndoles y ahora ya no les sirvo para nada..-esbozó una sonrisa apenada..-estoy segura que mi destino es el sacrificio, imagínate tengo catorce años y para ellos soy vieja.

-Yo no sé que destino tengo..-soltó la otra joven..-pero en ambos casos no me va a gustar..-curvó sus labios con amargura..-¿tú no eres de aquí?, tu aspecto es muy extraño..¿de dónde eres?.

-Nací en otro planeta lo que pasa que..-tragó saliva con amargura..-no me acuerdo de donde vengo, sé que tenía una familia y no sé nada de ella y durante estos seis años no han dado muestras de querer buscarme..-agachó su cabeza con tristeza..-tampoco consigo recordar sus rostros, han pasado tanto tiempo que no sé como son ahora..-esbozó una sonrisa..-lo único que puedo recordar es que mi padre era alguien muy fuerte y de un gran linaje, pero nada más.

-¿Entonces te secuestraron?..-preguntó una.

-Me temo que sí..-soltó..-aunque tampoco consigo recordar mucho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Linnea y la otra chica es Ronna.

Las miró atentamente al escuchar como se interesaban por su nombre. Después de tanto tiempo podría soltarlo, en su hogar tenía el apodo de la más llorona y ahora podía pronunciar con alegría su nombre. Carraspeó con ganas y sonriéndoles con dulzura.

-Bra.

-----

Sus ojos cambian bruscamente de dirección y con el nerviosismo se apoderaba de todo su ser. Saber que estaba tan cerca de ella y no poder localizarla, conseguía sacarlo de quicio, pero lo que más rabia le daba era la conversación que Gokuh afinaba con los demás Señores. El muy desgraciado había optado por ignorar sus palabras y se había embarcado en salvar a todos los esclavos que había cerca suya.

Ricoh se acercó al príncipe y cruzándose de brazos, sonrió con alegría al ver la buena obra del saiyan más amable.

-Sois distintos..-comentó Ricoh con seriedad..-no entiendo como sois amigos.

Vegeta soltó una sonrisa maliciosa y mirándole con desdén, se acercó al joven.

-No somos amigos..-puntualizó..-él está aquí por que no había manera alguna de que permaneciera al margen de esto..-los ojos de Ricoh se abrieron con perplejidad..-pero te puedo asegurar que toda vuestra gente me importa menos que un escupitajo..-y el dolor finalmente se adueño de la mirada del joven..-así que no esperes mi ayuda.

Y tan pronto como sus palabras habían salido de sus labios se encaminó hacía su compatriota de raza, y aunque era muy consciente del efecto que tenían sus palabras en esas gentes, no quería mostrar simpatía por ellos. Después de todo formaban parte de esta ridícula civilización.

Vegeta se detuvo enfrente de Gokuh y esté meneó la cabeza con negación.

-Deberías haberte callado y no decir esas cosas..-comentó el saiyan.

-Es la verdad..-recordó el príncipe..-esperan cosas de mi que no voy a hacer.

Gokuh apoyo su mano en el hombre del otro saiyan y negándole con la cabeza, esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú..-le guiñó el ojo..-deja de ser tan malo y haz algo bueno.

-¿Cómo qué?..-soltó Vegeta..-no he venido para ser su maldito salvador.

-Lo sé..-suspiró con desgana..-pero mientras estemos aquí podemos hacer que la vida de esta gente sea más feliz.

Apoyo su espalda contra la pared y entrecerró su mirada mientras observaba como Gokuh intentaba rescatar a personas.

Gokuh se aproximó a un chiringuito y lo observó con determinación, se llevó una mano a su mentón y comenzó a remover su cabeza. A los alrededores se ese lugar había gente atada esperando a ser comprados por un precio muy bajo, deseaba con fervor descargar su fuerza para poder rescatarlos, pero debía hacer las cosas correctamente. Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo para ver si tenía algo de dinero, pero desgraciadamente estaba completamente pelado.

-¿Y ahora de dónde...?..-la iluminación a su pregunta lo golpeó con fuerza y desviando su mirada maliciosa hacía su amigo, comenzó a caminar a su lado. Se detuvo enfrente del príncipe y con la mano detrás de la cabeza, comenzó a reír para no parecer tan nervioso ante su propuesta.

Y ante este gesto Vegeta achicó su mirada.

-¡NO!..-soltó bruscamente dejando perplejo a Gokuh..-¡no te molestes en pedirme eso!.

-¿Por qué?..-le dijo con pucheros..-tu eres rico y para ti la perdida de dinero es insignificante y más cuando la vida de los inocentes dependen de tu sacrificio.

-He dicho que no les voy a ayudar..-le recordó con seriedad.

E imitando el gesto de su amigo se apoyo en la pared para ver como algunos de los Señores manoseaban a los esclavos con fascinación. Podía ver el poder que sus miradas reflejaban al hacer esa exploración. Les abrían las bocas y les golpeaban los pechos para comprobar que eran de buena calidad. Pero la paciencia de Gokuh se esfumó al ver con perplejidad como incluso los hijos de esos hombres tan poderosos imitaban las acciones de sus progenitores.

-Sus padres les enseña el oficio desde muy pequeños Kakarotto..-comento con tranquilidad el príncipe..-siempre ha sido así, no puedes impedir ese estilo de vida aunque te repugne lo que estás viendo..-ladeó su rostro para ver el dolor en la mirada de su amigo..-aunque sea una injusticia es así como viven y a veces no se puede hacer nada por evitarlo, tú eres más fuerte que ellos y podrías imponer tu voluntad, en ese caso te volverías como ellos..-encogió los hombros..-es una rueda.

-¡Yo jamás seré como ellos!..-sentenció con rabia..-¡Jamás compraré a nadie!..-le devolvió la mirada con rabia..-no soy un monstruo.

-¿Seguro?..-alzó una ceja..-¿entonces qué eres, el salvador?.

Gokuh agachó la cabeza ante las preguntas del príncipe y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no podía evitar sufrir por lo que estaba contemplando. Tragó saliva y apretando con furia sus puños, escuchó los alaridos de dolor de esa pobre gente.

-Soy su libertador Vegeta..-pronunció con frialdad.

Y se alejó del príncipe para acercarse al dueño de ese chiringuito y en especial a esos Señores desalmados.

**Continuará**

**Holas, por fin su actualización..poco a poco, como las tortugas pero aqui sigue.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Shadir,Metitus,Mirna y Kiara.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Son sueños**

**Capítulo 17 - La provocación de Gokuh.**

El príncipe de los saiyans suspiró con desgana al contemplar como su compatriota de raza se dirigían hacía esos Señores, curvó sus labios con cierta hostilidad y con la rabia floreciendo de su interior, se maldijo por actuar como le había soltado antes el saiyan más bueno. Abrió su boca para maldecir al patético Kakarotto y con decisión se dirigió hacía su compañero, después de todo se podría vengar más tarde.

Mientras Vegeta se dirigía hacía Gokuh, este se había plantada enfrente de los Señores y se había cruzado de brazos, por unos momentos intentó imitar la mirada fría del orgulloso saiyan, pero desgraciadamente, su rostro no estaba preparado para mostrar esos sentimientos tan negativos, él era bueno, concretamente era el único saiyan puro con estas emociones tan positivas y su rostro no estaba destinado a mostrar lo contrario.

Carraspeó con decisión y obtuvo la mirada curiosa de los Señores.

-¿Si?..-preguntó uno con autoridad.

-Disculpen pero no deberíais tratarlos de esta manera..-soltó Gokuh con suavidad ante la perplejidad de todos los presentes..-veréis, son seres vivos y merecen el respeto de tal característica, así que os propongo que los tratéis como tales..-finalizó con una agradable sonrisa.

El silencio inundo todo lo que le rodeaba, podía ver incluso de reojo como los esclavos lo observaban perplejos por sus palabras, pero no fue lo único que pudo ver en esas miradas tan sufridoras, vio la esperanza de que alguien esponjera sus ideas a riesgo de su propia vida. Sintió como su alma comenzaba a llenarse de auténtica felicidad al saber que ellos le necesitaban, desgraciadamente no podía evitar preocuparse por los demás.

-¡KAKAROTTO,¿QUE HACES?!..-le gritó una voz bastante conocida y al momento de desviar su mirada hacía él, sintió como la mano enguantada de su gran amigo le cogía con severidad de la oreja y estiraba hacía su persona..-¡¿te has vuelto loco payaso?!¡que le den a estos seres, lo más importante no son ellos y lo sabes, que se pudran en sus estúpidas leyes, a nosotros no nos afectan en absoluto!.

Jonás y Ricoh se acercaron hacía los saiyans y se detuvieron en seco al escuchar las palabras tan crueles del príncipe, sintieron como su alma se resquebrajaba por su culpa, no entendían que una persona llena de maldad pudiera preocuparse por su hija, seguro que su descendiente deseaba de todo corazón que la secuestrarán y la alejaran de este insensible personaje. Sus rostros se contrajeron al ver la mirada indiferente de ese monstruo clavado en su paisanos y sus corazones se llenaron de vacío.

-¡No digas tonterías Vegeta!..-exclamó Gokuh al apartar la mano de su compañero..-¡nos necesitan y tú sabes mejor que nadie, que JAMÁS le he negado a nadie la ayuda y créeme que no lo voy a hacer ahora!.

-¡Tú no eres un Señor!..-exclamó uno de los Señores..-jamás nos preocupamos por ellos, ¿Quién eres?..-levantó su mano para señalar al príncipe..-¡él es un Señor!.

-¡Soy una ONG!..-soltó con orgullo Gokuh.

Vegeta abrió los ojos perplejo al escuchar esa palabra, definitivamente era la primera que había escuchado esas letras salir de la boca del payaso y aunque ya estaba curado del espanto, esto no dejó de sorprenderlo. Se llevó una mano a la sien y comenzó a masajearla para calmar sus pensamientos.

Todos repitieron en voz baja la palabra ONG, nadie podía encontrar significado a este sonido tan nuevo y extraño. Pero aunque jamás lo habían escuchado, los Esclavos estaban realmente felices al repetirlo constantemente. Sentían que eso les marcaba una esperanza a una vida mejor y sobretodo alejado de esos Señores que dominaban a todos sus paisanos.

-¡NUESTRO SALVADOR!..-exclamaron a la voz todos al alzar sus manos hacía él..-¡NUESTRO SALVADOR ONG!.

Gokuh sonrió ante sus sabias palabras y mentalmente le dio las gracias a su hijo mayor por enseñarle nuevas palabras, después de todo y tal como le había soltado su vástago, nunca era tarde para aprender y desarrollar la inteligencia. Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró su mirada..

-¡No soy un patético Señor como vosotros!..-exclamó con rabia..-¡soy un terrestre que odia la violencia y la injusticia!.

-Entonces tendrás el mismo destino que esta escoria..-le amenazo un Señor.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y curvó sus labios con más furia que antes, deseaba de todo corazón destrozarle la boca por provocar una pelea. Y aunque si había una confrontación con estos seres estaba dispuesto a participar, pero ahora mismo su única prioridad era su hija y golpear con toda su furia al culpable de su separación.

-¡Ja!..-soltó con más humor..-eso si podéis conmigo.

-¡BASTA!..-gritó uno de los Señores, se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y aspirando con fuerza, comenzó a silbar con entusiasmo..-¡AHORA TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ACTUAR COMO UN TRAIDOR!.

-¡Que no soy un traidor!..-exclamó molesto..-¡ostras en todas partes soy un traidor Vegeta!..-soltó con pena al mirar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué será Kakarotto?..-le soltó con indiferencia..-¡siempre haces lo mismo!.

-¡TÚ!..-soltó un Señor al señalarlo con desafio..-¡SI ERES DE LOS NUESTROS NO DEBES DIRIGIRLE LA PALABRA O SUFRIRAS LO MISMO!.

Un tic comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, apretó con fiereza su mandíbula y dirigiendo su mirada rabiosa hacía ese Señor que le había tratado con tan poco respecto comenzó a cargarse de energía, Gokuh dio un paso hacía sus adversarios con una sonrisa de complicidad por su gesto y el orgulloso saiyan siguió concentrándose en su propia energía, ahora mismo iba a incumplir su pequeña promesa de calmarse hasta el momento del encuentro, para luego devastar todo aquello que estuviera en su camino.

Elevó su mano hacía ese irrespetuoso ser y abriendo la palma de la mano, concentró energía ante una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Al final te sales con la tuya Kakarotto!..-escupió con crueldad al observarlo de reojo y ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su compañero..-¡PERO TE ASEGURO QUE ACABARÉ CON SUS VIDAS!..-movió sus ojos hacía los Señores que estaban acompañados por sus Esclavos y escupió al suelo con repulsión..-¡SI MI PLANETA ESTUVIERA EN EL UNIVERSO, VOSOTROS SERIAIS NUESTROS ESCLAVOS Y OS GOLPEARIAMOS COMO DEBE SER, ASÍ QUE NO ME TRATES DE ESA MANERA GUSANO, POR QUE TE ESTAS DIRIGIENDO A UN PRÍNCIPE!.

Y tal como acabó su explicación, la energía que había concentrado en la palma de la mano salió expulsada hacía ese Señor. Hecho que consiguió que todos comenzaran a temblar de pánico ante ese devastador poder. Pero en cuanto la energía salió de su cuerpo, el príncipe de los saiyan cayó al suelo completamente agotado por el minúsculo esfuerzo que había realizado. Respiraba acaloradamente y sentía como su corazón bombeaba con mayor rapidez la sangre que parecía que no llegaba al órgano.

Gokuh se inclinó hacía el saiyan confuso por su actitud.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-¡No lo sé payaso!..-exclamó agotado..-¡y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría!.

El saiyan más bueno meneó la cabeza con negación ante su actitud tan helada y decidió continuar con su pequeña batalla por la justicia en solitario. Y fue al encuentro de los demás Señores.

Mientras tanto Ricoh se inclinó hacía el príncipe y lo miró fijamente.

-Tal vez nuestro planeta es incompatible contigo..-susurro con tranquilidad..-o tiene mucho estrés.

-¡No digas gilipolleces!..-soltó sulfurado.

Vegeta ladeó su cabeza con frustración por su escasa participación y achicó sus ojos al ver como los Señores habían huido despavoridos por su ataque y como buen rencoroso que era, estaba convencido que esta pequeña disputa no terminaría con esta liberación de esclavos. Curvó sus labios con amargura al ver como esos mismos energúmenos que había "defendido", estaban rodeando a Gokuh con una gran excitación.

Sus brazos estaban alzados al aire y sus voces eran los únicos ruidos que pasaban por las orejas de Gokuh.

-¡NUESTRO SALVADOR ONG, NUESTRO SALVADOR ONG!.

Las mejillas de Gokuh se volvieron rojas y agachó la cabeza con timidez al pasar su mano por su cabellera. Da igual cuantas veces hiciera eso, siempre le ponían nervios sus agradecimientos.

-------

Pero momentos antes de que Vegeta cayera al suelo derrumbado por ese mínimo esfuerzo, la energía que había expulsado de su cuerpo se elevó hacía el aire y formo una enorme esfera. Miles de ojos habían captado esa luz extraña y muchos otros habían notado una energía fuera de lo normal.

Y los rumores comenzaron a surcar por todo este territorio.

En cambio el carruaje que se dirigía hacía el mismo lugar en donde había salido esa esfera, todos los miembros de esa avalancha, habían alzados sus vistas hacía el cielo al sentir como la tierra temblaba a sus pies a causa de ese extraño fenómeno. Sintieron como el pavor comenzaba a dominarlos.

Bra notó como la nostalgia la embargaba por ese fenómeno y aunque no entendía la razón, podía sentir que su corazón había vibrado con una nueva fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no latía de esa forma tan apresurada, que muchas veces había pensado que estaba muerta, pero desgraciadamente volvía a la realidad al saber que esa "mortalidad" no se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

La joven desvió su mirada hacía atrás al ver como Linnea se acercaba a su altura.

-¿Has visto eso Bra?..-le susurro con cierto temor.

-¡Claro, es imposible que no sea visto!..-le respondió con desgana..-¿por qué lo dices?.

-¿Qué crees que fue eso?..-insistió con más curiosidad.

Bra encogió los hombros con ignorancia hacía ese echo.

-¿Y si es el presagio de algo trágico?..-soltó esta vez Ronna para abrazarse con desesperación..-nos está marcando nuestro destino.

-¡No digas tonterías!..-enfatizó Linnea.

-¿Y entonces qué es?..-siguió expectante Ronna..-¿una señal de esperanza?¡bah! siento la maldad por todas partes.

-¡Boba!..-sonrió Linnea..-¡siempre has sentido eso!.

Bra desvió su mirada hacía el mismo lugar en donde había surcado esa luz y suspiró con nostalgia, realmente tenía la impresión de que ya había visto eso en el pasado, pero su memoria permanecía vacía en esa época. Desde que la había secuestrado sus recuerdos de algún tiempo mejor había quedado reducidos a la nada y aunque muchas veces se preguntaba por que no habían venido a buscarla, otras veces se maldecía por pensar en esas personas que no habían mostrado interés en ella.

Suponía que su verdadera familia estaba aliviada al saber que estaba lejos de ellos, después de todo en estos seis largos años, no vio una señal de su familia. Aunque si no habían acudido a su rescate es que ellos podrían estar muertos, esto era una base bastante sólida.

Noto como una mano se colocaba en pecho y ladeando su rostro hacía ese lado, vio a Linnea que le sonreía con ternura. E inconscientemente movió sus labios para formar una diminuta sonrisa.

-No estés preocupada Bra..-comentó suavemente..-tal vez las palabras de Ronna hayan sido duras, pero no le hagas caso..-achicó su mirada al girar su rostro..-es bastante negativa.

-¿Tú crees qué es algo malo?..-preguntó Bra con interés.

-Nunca me ha pasado nada bueno, ejem..-se mordió los labios..-he conocido a Ronna y ahora a tí, supongo que he tenido algo de suerte, pero sigo creyendo que la esperanza nunca se debe abandonar, aunque..-agachó su rostro..-sepamos que tenemos un destino trágico.

Linnea levantó su rostro hacía arriba para bajarlo a los segundos, su expresión se había vuelto oscura y apretó con fuerza sus labios, Bra tragó con pánico ante esta acción y repitiendo el mismo gesto que había echo su amiga, obtuvo la mirada enfurecida de uno de los Señores. Agachó su rostro con terror y sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza.

-¡CALLAR ESTÚPIDAS!!..-enfatizó con rabia..-¡NO TENEIS EL DERECHO DE HABLAR ESCORIA!.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su cabeza y alzó su mano hacía arriba.

-----

Los Esclavos rodeaban a Gokuh y clamaban por su bondad, mientras que el príncipe de los saiyans se levantó con dificultad del suelo y aspiró el aire que necesitaba para recuperar su energía, dio dos zancadas hacía su compatriota y cogiéndolo del gi, lo atrajo hacía su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea Kakarotto, ¿por qué no te ha pasado nada a ti?!..-le preguntó con celos..-¡¿por qué?!.

-¡No tengo ni idea Vegeta!..-exclamó con ignorancia..-¡solo sé que debo ayudarlos y no debo detenerme!.

Vegeta lo soltó al escuchar varios gruñidos que venían de detrás. Se giro con enfado hacía esos ineptos y los vio temblar.

-¿Qué diablos os pasa ahora?.

-¡Vienen más Señores!..-exclamaron todos.

-Sr. Gokuh sería mejor que nos fuéramos..-comentó Jonás..-ahora mismo es peligroso estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?..-insistió Gokuh..-¡no puedo irme sin ayudaros!.

El príncipe de los saiyans meneó la cabeza con rabia ante su cabezonería.

-Lo sabemos..-soltó Ricoh..-pero ahora mismo hay que resguardarse.

-¡No pienso irme sin mi hija!..-objetó Vegeta..-¡por mi os podéis ir todos al cuerno!.

El saiyan notó como todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre su persona y aunque podía leer el odio reflejado en esos ojos, le importaba bien poco sus pensamientos, él había venido con un claro objetivo y no lo iba a desdoblar por nadie. Realmente le importaba bien poco lo que ocurriese en este asqueroso lugar, para él recuperar a su pequeña era lo primordial y no la libertad de un puñado de esclavos malolientes.

-Debería morderse la lengua a la hora de hablar..-soltó Jonás..-nos ofende.

-¿Enserio os ofendo?..-repitió Vegeta con dolor..-¡oh que pena más grande!..-fingió desagrado..-¡¿Y A MI QUE?!..-enfatizó con rabia al apretar el puño..-¡¡VOSOTROS SOIS UNA ESCORIA Y YO NO HE VENIDO A SALVAROS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, A VER SI ESTO SE OS METE EN LA CABEZA!!..-se golpeó la frente..-¡puede que ese patán si os ayude, pero por parte mía no esperéis nada!..-se cruzó de brazos..-¡mi único objetivo es mi hija y no pienso mover un dedo por nadie más, así que pedirle ayuda a vuestro Salvador!

-Es un hombre frío..-verificó Ricoh.

-¡Extremadamente frío niño!..-concluyo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

Gokuh se movió y se puso en medio de los hombres, les guiñó un ojo y comenzó a sonreír con felicidad.

-Será mejor que no discutamos entre nosotros..-verificó..-aunque no lo creáis estamos en el mismo barco y hemos de ayudarnos entre nosotros..-escuchó el resoplido del príncipe..-y aunque no lo creáis este buen hombre os echará un cable.

-Ni en sueños Kakarotto..-murmuro con desgana.

Las pequeñas manos de un niño se sujetaron con fuerza a las manos de Gokuh y obteniendo su atención, el pequeño le indicaba que debía moverse antes de que los Señores los capturasen, sonrió con ilusión al ver la preocupación reflejada en sus destrozados ojos y aspirando con orgullo, sujetó del hombre a Vegeta y estiró con fuerza para alejarlo de este lugar.

Aunque bajo los insultos del príncipe.

**Continuará.**

**Holas...¡vaya actualización!, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero aqui estoy.**

**¿Qué le ocurre a Vegeta?¿le pasará lo mismo a Gokuh?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y siento mucho la espera.**

**Nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
